Fire Emblem: Journey of the Naosu Fruit
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: Morgan's been infected with Risen Fever! He only has about 3 weeks till he becomes one... Chrom and Robin must journey to a secret orchid to find the cure and save Morgan before it's too late. But with a new foe and haunting memories of the past rising, the journey will be a dangerous one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc. **

**WARNING: This story contains HUGE spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening so you've been warned!**

...

Chapter 1: Deep Wounds

"Quick! Get some water!" Robin shouted as she ran into the barracks, carrying the unconscious Morgan.

"Right, set him down on the bed!" Chrom replied, he ran off into another room.

"Morgan...Morgan I'm so sorry!" Nah kept whispering, following Robin.

"Mother?!" Lucina gasped, "You're back, is everything okay- oh gods...what happened to Morgan?!"

Robin turned to her and said, "I'll explain everything, but get your Aunt Lissa! Quickly! Quickly!"

"O-Of course!" Lucina stuttered. She raced off. Robin quickly ran over to one of the beds and placed her son on it. Then she quickly covered him with the blanket. His eyes remained shut, his face contorted into an expression of pain, and groans could be heard from him. Robin sat next to the bed, holding to Morgan's hand. Nah sat close as well, praying.

"Stay strong Morgan, Aunt Lissa's coming...she'll fix you right up." Robin whispered. Just at that moment, Lucina returned with Lissa following behind. Chrom also came back in, carrying a rag and a bucket full of water. The others sat next to the bed, Chrom dipped the rag into the bucket then placed it on Morgan's forehead.

Lissa spoke up, "Okay, show me where he was wounded." Robin took Morgan's hand then revealed the deep bite mark on his palm, still red. Lissa shuddered, but began gathering a healing spell. In the palm of her hands appeared a bright aura of magic which she placed on Morgan's wound. However when the aura vanished, the wound was less red but still deep. "W-What?" Lissa stuttered, "That's one wound..."

Lucina looked over at Nah, who had tears streaming from her eyes. Lucina looked back over at her brother then back at Nah. She stood up and gestured Nah to follow her. Nah nodded and followed her out of the barracks. Once out of sight, Lucina bent down to Nah's height.

"Nah, what happened?" Lucina asked firmly.

"I...I-It's all my fault!" Nah said, burying her face into her hands.

"Do not blame yourself, just tell me." Lucina replied.

"W-Well..." Nah began, looking away from Lucina.

...

A few hours earlier...

Chrom had been sent a letter from a local village, asking for both him and his army to come to a festival of gratitude for defeating the Fell Dragon, Grima. Being one to appreciate his people, Chrom accepted and reunited most of his army. Just to make sure no danger would wipe out the entire army, Chrom only brought a few to head out first. If everything was okay he would send for everyone else. However things turned grim when they arrived...for the location that the village was marked on the map that had been sent turned out to be an empty field.

"Where's the village?" Chrom had asked.

Robin suggested, "Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

"No...the map says that it's _right here_."

"Let me take a look." Robin took the map out of Chrom's hand and began examining. A few inches back, the rest of the army began talking and settling down. Morgan and Nah sat down on some large boulders.

Morgan sighed, "I hope we can find that village soon, I'm starving!"

Nah rolled her eyes. This was so typical of Morgan to act so childish. Of course she knew more childish people in the army, such as her mother Nowi and her father, Henry. But still, that was the only thing he was concerned about?

"I doubt it," Nah replied, "I had a feeling this was all a set up. It's most likely a trick by a bored jokester."

"You're so negative, Nah!" Morgan laughed. Nah grunted, but did grin a little.

"I'm telling you, we're lost." Robin said.

"We're _not _lost Robin," Chrom growled.

Robin rolled her eyes and replied, "Will you just admit it?"

Chrom pointed to the map, "Look I know this is the place, look, it says that it's nestled at the foot of the mountain, which is right there. I don't understand why-"

"Captain!" shrieked Sumia. "Risen!"

The rest of the army jolted around to see Risen soldiers staggering down the mountain.

"By the gods..."Robin grumbled as she gathered a bolt of electricity. The army pulled out their weapons.

"A trap..." Chrom mumbled.

Morgan and Nah hopped off the boulders and prepared their magic.

Morgan said to Nah, "I've got your back."

"And I have yours." Nah replied. And so, the battle ensued. The clashing of swords, sparking of spells, the crunching of Risen dropping. Chrom began dashing, trying to find the Risen Chief. Robin took out large squads, in order to demise their numbers. Nah closed her eyes and prepared to transform. But just before she did-

"NAH! BEHIND YOU!" shouted Morgan. Nah opened her eyes to see a Risen soldier towering above her. Suddenly, she was frozen to the spot with fear. Her arms and legs trembling.

"O-Oh gods..." she stuttered. The Risen soldier lunged toward her. Nah shrieked and covered her head. However she felt a push on her back and fell to the ground. Nah opened her eyes to see that she was lying in the grass, unharmed. "Huh?"

Just before she could even sigh of relief, a blood curdling scream rang through her ears. She looked up to see Morgan being held by the Risen soldier...who had his teeth sunken into Morgan's hand.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Morgan cried. Nah quickly stood up and charged up an attack which knocked the Risen off of Morgan. Morgan trembled and sank to his knees. Nah bent down beside him.

"Are you okay?!" Nah shrieked in a panicked voice. Morgan opened his mouth to answer, but all of a sudden went limp and fell to the ground. "Morgan?! MORGAN!"

Chrom's voice called, "Morgan!" Nah turned to see Chrom and Robin rushing over. Nah stood up and backed away as Robin held Morgan in her arms while Chrom bent down.

"What happened?!" Robin gasped.

"H-He...was bitten by a Risen!" Nah explained.

"By the gods..." Chrom grumbled, "Morgan, please, say something!" But Morgan remained silent.

"Chrom...he's burning a fever!" Robin told him. Chrom was silent. Finally he stood.

In his loudest voice as possible he ordered, "FALL BACK!"

Everyone else suddenly stopped fighting and started running. Robin lifted Morgan off the ground and began running with everyone else. Luckily, the army managed to escape into the forest.

...

"...And that's what happened." Nah finished, "If I only I had been more focused...this wouldn't have happened!"

"Nah..." Lucina whispered, "In this army, we all know the risks. But we all care for each other, that's why Morgan pushed you out of the way. He cares about you so much he would make such a noble-"

"Don't say it!" Nah cried, "He'll be okay!"

"...I hope you're right...but I wouldn't worry. My brother is a strong fighter and I'm sure he can get past a little injury."

"He WILL!" Nah cried again, "He...will! He..._has to_."

Lucina was quiet then finally spoke up, "Let's just check on him."

The two walked back into the barracks.

...

As they entered, Lissa had once again tried her healing spell, but with no success.

"I don't understand..." Lissa grunted, "I've healed him 15 times but the wound won't close!"

"That's okay Lissa," Chrom said, "You've done all you can do."

"What's wrong with your lad, Chrom?" asked a familiar voice. The group turned to see Gangrel and Aversa standing in the doorway. Chrom glared, for their relationships weren't exactly "peachy" even though the war had ended a year ago.

"He's fine. Just a bit ill." Robin answered as she rubbed her hand against Morgan's blue hair. Gangrel walked to the bed and took a glance at the bite mark.

"Oh no..." Gangrel groaned, "Please don't tell me he was bitten by a Risen..."

"Why?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

Gangrel replied, "Don't you all know? If one is bitten by a Risen they gain Risen Fever. Loads of my troops got it back during my reign."

"Is it life threatening?!" Chrom said.

"Not exactly," Gangrel explained, "Well...you don't exactly end up _dead_. You end up..._undead_."

Robin nearly screamed, but Chrom held her.

"Y-You mean...he's...gonna turn into...a Risen?!" Lissa gasped.

Gangrel nodded, "He has about...I'd say 3 weeks until the transformation is complete."

"Well then I guess that we only have one option." Aversa said. She pulled out her lance, "End his misery."

Lucina pulled out her sword and pointed it to Aversa's back, "Touch my brother, and my sword goes straight through your chest!"

"Now now," Gangrel said, "no need for bloodshed, there is a cure." Lucina and Aversa lowered their weapons.

"Really?!" Robin gasped, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Where is it?" Chrom asked.

Gangrel explained, "Back in Plegia, when someone was infected that was actually useful to my army, I gave them the cure. The rich Naosu fruit. They grow in a special orchid near Mount Prism."

There was a silence.

"Chrom?" Robin tested.

Chrom finally ordered, "Lissa, bandage Morgan's wound. Everyone else, gather the others and report to the meeting room."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc. **

**Wow, the first chapter got 191 views already?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^o^**

...

Chapter 2: The Prince's Plan

"Everyone, we are in a dire situation." Chrom said, "One of our own has gained the Risen Fever." A gasp ran through the army.

"...Is that why Morgan isn't here?" Ricken, who had been the first to notice an absence, asked cautiously.

There was a silence.

"...Yes." Chrom sighed. Even more gasps rose. Nah looked down and turned away. "But," Chrom continued, "There is still hope. The Naosu Fruit, I've been told, has the ability to cure the disease. Apparently there's an orchid full of them near Mount Prism. Now here's the plan we-"

"Hold it!" interrupted Maribelle, "Mount Prism?! Captain are you insane?! We barely survived the first time we went there!"

"I know it's risky," Chrom admitted, "But we have to at least try."

Robin spoke up, "Besides, I managed to find a much more safer route. Plus we're not going up the mountain, just by it." Maribelle sighed and sat back down.

Chrom continued, "We'll assemble a small group of 12 to go. Myself, Robin, Fredrick, Nowi, Owain, Noire, Basilio, Donnel, Sully, Flavia, Yarne, and (as much as I'll regret it...) Gangrel will go. Those who are coming, prepare. We will leave at dawn. Dismissed." The army disassembled and began walking off. As everyone else left, Lucina and Nah walked over to Chrom and Robin.

"Father, I want to come as well." Lucina stated.

"As do I." Nah added in.

Chrom turned to them, "Forgive me Lucina, but neither you or Nah can come."

"But why?!" Lucina asked, "He's my brother!"

"And it's my fault he's like this!" Nah said, "I have to go!"

Robin said gently, "You two cannot come because you have an important task here."

"Huh?" They said at the same time.

"Take care of Morgan." Robin told them, "Lucina you're his sister. He should at least have you...just in case. And Nah, what happened was not your fault. The fault goes to whoever sent us the letter and led us into that trap."

"And Lissa can't do it by herself." Chrom added, "Can I trust you two to help her?" The two girls were silent.

"Alright." Lucina replied, "You have my word Father."

"And mine too, Commander." Nah said.

...

In a dark cavern, beneath the ground, a man walked through the room. He wore his hood which hid his face and carried a small orb. As he came forward, his guards and followers kneeled before him. The hooded man came forward to a pedestal and placed the orb on top. A guard came forward.

"Report." the man ordered.

"Unfortunately, the Shepherds escaped from our attack." the guard told him, "But our spy _has_ reported that the Prince and Tactician's son has fallen to the Risen Fever. In fact, they're preparing for their journey to the orchid near Mount Prism to find the cure."

"Excellent." The hooded man grinned, "Prepare the troops."

"Yes sir!" the soldier tested with a salute then rushed out.

The man turned back to the orb and whispered to himself, "One way or another, the Tactician girl will be returned to where she belongs..."

...

"Chrom. We need to talk." Robin said as she entered her and Chrom's barrack that night.

"Hm? Oh Robin. What is it?" Chrom said.

"It's about Morgan..." Robin explained, "You know there's a slight chance we might fail..."

Chrom replied, "Yes. I know that it's important to take that into consideration, but you mustn't worry. We will succeed."

"But if we don't...and Morgan does become one of them...we have to do what's best for the army's safety."

Chrom placed his hands on her shoulders, "Robin don't speak that way. It won't come to that."

"But if it does-"

"It _won't_."

"Chrom you have to consider those slight chances-"

"Robin, this is our _son_!"

"I know that! And I love him just as I much as I love you and Lucina! So you have to promise something!"

"...What?"

"If we fail, and Morgan does become one of them, you'll let me end his suffering."

"By the gods Robin..."

"_Promise me_ Chrom! **Promise**!"

"...I promise."

Robin nodded. "Good." Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Chrom wrapped his arms around her and brushed his hand on her pearl white hair.

"Shhh...I know." Chrom comforted her, "But I swear, we're going to help him. No matter what. I won't let another family member fall because of the evil deeds of another..."

Robin knew who he meant. Emmeryn...

...

"L-Lucina..." A bare whisper groaned. She turned to see Morgan awake, his eyes fluttering open.

"Morgan! Thank gods!" Lucina said with a smile. She bent down to the bed.

"What...happened...? How long was I out?" Morgan asked with a hoarse voice.

Lucina answered, "A few hours."

"I don't feel so well..." Morgan groaned as he started to sit up. But Lucina gently pulled him back down.

"You need to rest. You're ill."

"I-Ill? With what?"

Lucina froze. She stared into her brother's eyes. So young...so innocent...she couldn't bare to tell him.

"Just the fever." Lucina said quickly, patting his head. "Mother and Father are going to a town tomorrow to get you some herbs."

"Oh ok..." Morgan said lying back down. "Is Nah alright? Everything after that Risen attacked me is fuzzy..."

"She's fine. Just sleeping. You should too, you'll need plenty of rest. I'll come check on you in the morning."

"Okay...goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lucina said with a smile as she left the room. She came into the hall and started toward her room.

"You're a terrible liar." Whispered a familiar voice. Lucina turned to see Aversa.

"It's best he does not know." Lucina explained.

"Honestly, you're treating him like a child. Don't you think he's going to discover what he has sooner or later? You're putting him at risk." Aversa said crossing her arms.

Lucina clenched her fists, "Says the woman who pointed a lance at him!"

"I was looking out for everyone else,"

"And _I'm_ looking out for my brother!" Lucina snapped back.

Aversa smirked, "Aw how sweet."

"Shut your mouth you craven!"

"Fine fine. But know this little princess. If he hurts anyone in this army as a Risen, I won't hesitate to end him." She then turned and walked away.

Lucina watched her leave, anger boiling in her blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc. **

**Enjoy! And please comment!**

...

Chapter 3: Setting Out

The sun was just rising above the valley as the ones chosen to go finished packing the supplies in the wagons. They all prepared their weapons and sat by the wagons, waiting for Chrom and Robin to come out so they could leave.

"An adventure!" Nowi cheered. "Thank gods! Sitting around camp all day is _BOOORRRINNNGGG_!"

"I sometimes wonder how she even got in the army." Owain whispered to Noire.

"M-Must be her dragon form..." Noire stuttered as she gathered her arrows. Then at that moment, Chrom walked out of his tent, followed by Robin and Lucina. The three walked over to the lead wagon. Chrom turned to Lucina.

"Take care of your brother." Chrom said.

"You have my word." Lucina replied nodding. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Robin said with a smile. Robin and Chrom climbed onto the wagon. The others either climbed on the other wagons or walked next to them. With a flick of the reigns, the wagons began heading out into the distance. As they left, Lucina stood watching. Once they were out of sight, Lucina turned back to the camp and headed toward the strategy tent.

...

"...and with the Falchion and all remaining strength, Marth struck down Medeus, ending his reign of terror." Nah read from a Ylisse history book as she sat on a stool next to Morgan's bed.

"So that's how Father's ancestors got the Falchion!" Morgan laughed. Even when ill, he was still his cheerful self. Yet physically he didn't look well. His skin had become more paler and the wound on his hand would sometimes irritate him.

"I'm pretty sure Tiki knew him..." Nah pointed out, but Morgan didn't seem to notice. "Morgan?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Nah...kinda dozed off there." Morgan said. Nah smiled but her eyes had a sad tone to them.

Nah whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Nah. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault!"

"But it is!"

"It's that stupid Risen's fault, not yours! Besides, how could you be responsible for my fever?"

_Fever_? Wait...he didn't know? Lucina didn't tell him? But why? True Lucina kept secrets often, but from her own brother? It just didn't seem like her...

"Nah?"

"Oh...sorry! I um..." Nah started to say until the door opened. Nah turned to see Lissa holding a pail of water and fresh bandages.

"Hi guys," Lissa greeted, "Morgan it's time for your healing session."

"Okay..." Morgan groaned. Nah closed the book and stood out of the way so Lissa could make her way over.

Nah then said, "I'll get you some food." She proceeded to leave before Morgan could convince her to stay.

...

Robin sat in the driver seat of the wagon. As Chrom steered the horses, Robin studied the map. The path to the orchid seemed clear enough. In fact, by the looks of it they could reach the orchid and return to camp early, assuming they wouldn't run into trouble. But what were the odds of _tha_t?

"Oh Prince and Tactician!" rang the voice of Gangrel.

"By the gods..." Robin and Chrom grumbled at the same time. They turned to see Gangrel walking faster, trying to keep up with the wagon. Chrom let out a sigh.

"Yes?" Chrom grunted bluntly, still keeping his eyes on the path.

Gangrel said, "Tell me, why in the world did you pick little ol' me to come?"

Robin answered (trying not to sound annoyed), "Well we figured since you've seen the fruit before you would be useful as to help us determine whether we find the right fruit or not."

"Oh really?" Gangrel said then turned to Chrom, "That little wife of yours sure has a good head on her shoulders! You're lucky." He turned his gaze to Robin and winked. Robin felt a chill run down her spine.

Chrom tightened his grip on the reigns, "Aren't you supposed to be on the back wagon with Fredrick?"

"Bwhahahaha! Oh right! My apologizes Prince. Adieu!" And with that, he was gone. Robin and Chrom let out sighs of relief. The wagons continued forward. However as they went farther down the path, it seemed to be splitting. Suspicious, Chrom halted the group. He hopped off the wagon and walked forward. As he continued, he suddenly froze.

"Chrom?" Robin called from the wagon, "Everything alright?"

"Robin you might want to see this..."

Robin hopped off the wagon and walked to Chrom. He raised his arm and pointed to something. She turned and couldn't believe the sight. A gaping canyon, too wide to jump across and too steep to travel through. The only way across was a thin, wooden and creaking bridge.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Robin groaned.

...

"There..." Whispered a guard as he pointed to the army at the edge of the canyon.

The hooded man grinned, "Perfect."

"What should we do sir?" Asked a soldier.

"All I want is the Tactician. Do what you please with others." The man answered.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted.

...

Lissa just finished wrapping the new bandage around Morgan's hand. So far another healing session had gone by, yet no improvement whatsoever.

"Aunt Lissa?"

"Hm?"

"When are my Mother and Father returning?"

Lissa scratched her chin and then replied, "Well that depends on how long it takes them to get to the orchid..."

"Orchid?!"

"Yeah, to find the Naosu Fruit and cure your Risen Fever- uh oh."

Morgan was silent. His hands clenched to the covers of the bed and he stared down at the floor. Lissa frowned and put her hand on one of his shoulders, "I'm sorry Morgan. I thought you knew. Me and my big mouth..."

Morgan shut his eyes and kept his head down. Finally he looked up.

"Go get Lucina."

...

Lucina sat at the table of the Strategy Tent. She kept gazing at the map to the "village" that her parents had received a day earlier. There had to be something that could give her a clue as to who sent it. Finally giving up, Lucina rose from her seat and picked up the candle that had been giving her light. But suddenly it slipped from her hand and_ fell right on the map._

"No! No! No!" Lucina gasped. She quickly pulled the map away, but it was already scorched. Lucina crushed it in her hands. "By the gods...WHY?!"

However, just before she was about to toss it to the side she saw something strange. At the burn marks were words! Lucina quickly smoothed the map out on the table. Once it was readable again, a message written in purple ink spelled out this message:

_Make sure they arrive here. We shall call the Risen and kill the Prince and the rest of his army. But make sure the Tactician lives. She is they key. Once you have her, meet back at homebase. There, you will receive your reward. _

Lucina gasped and backed away. If the message was written in invisible ink then it was obviously for someone specific...but who? Could there be...a traitor in the army?

Lucina shook her head. No there couldn't be...the army had strong bonds...they'd never turn on each other. But the evidence was literally right in front of her.

"Gods no..." Lucina muttered. "NO!" She pounded her fists on the table. A traitor in the army... It could be anyone...even someone close. Her parents most likely wouldn't be back for a few weeks so it was her responsibility to deal with this, but would she be able to punish the traitor? She couldn't even kill her mother a year ago even though it meant the future could've been saved by doing it. And her mother _agreed_ with her! How could she kill a traitor?

Her father's words echoed in her mind._ "You have to do what is right, even if it doesn't seem that way..." _

Lucina held the Falchion to her chest. "No matter what," Lucina murmured, "I'll find that traitor and bring him or her to justice."

The flap of the tent lifted. Lucina quickly hid the map and turned around. Standing there was Lissa.

"Oh Aunt Lissa. What is it?"

"Morgan wants to see you."

...

**Sorry if this seemed short. I'm trying to make the next chapters longer! Please forgive me! But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

...

Chapter 4: Rough Paths

"So," Chrom turned to Robin, "any ideas?" They both turned to the creaking wooden bridge, only held by a small rope. Robin scratched her chin as she stared at the bridge. Chrom raised an eyebrow, Robin was usually the one who came up with the ideas being the tactician and all. Still, he couldn't blame her, they had 12 people to get across.

Finally Robin spoke up, "Well it's pretty obviously it isn't very stable. I'd say our best bet is to cross it one at a time and leave the wagons and horses here. And bring only supplies that can fit in a satchel or bag." Chrom nodded and went to tell the others.

...

"Morgan?" Lucina tested as she entered the barrack, "You wanted to see-"

"Risen Fever." Morgan interrupted, not even looking at his sister.

"Pardon?"

"_Risen Fever_, Lucina!" He exclaimed jolting up from the bed. Lucina didn't speak. Morgan continued, "You told me it was a mere fever ! Why?!"

Lucina stared down and replied, "I...I didn't want to frighten you..."

"FRIGHTEN?" Morgan shouted, "Lucina! I may be younger but I'm not a helpless child! I _trusted _you! And you _lied _to me! How many more secrets are you hiding from me?!"

"Morgan please-"

"I can't believe you!"

"Morgan-"

"Lucina, you've always told me I could trust you and come to you no matter what ! And this is the thanks I get for putting my trust you?!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"You know what? This conversation is over."

"Just listen!"

"Get out." He thrust his finger toward the door.

"Morgan..."

"**OUT!**"

Lucina hesitated, she stared at her brother with pitiful eyes. She didn't say a word, just turned and left the room closing the door behind her. Morgan stood still, his fists still clenched and his blood boiling. However, a few seconds past and..._tears_ flooded his eyes. He sank to his knees with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Little did he know that his sister did the same as she left.

...

"Easy Chrom..." Robin whispered as Chrom took small steps across the bridge. He only carried his sword and a small satchel. The prince was already halfway across, each plank creaking as he took each step. Finally, he managed to reach the grassy path that lied on the other side. Once there, he turned and gave a signal.

Robin nodded. She turned to everyone else and said, "Next!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Nowi volunteered while jumping up and down excitedly. Robin let out a small laugh and gestured Nowi to the bridge. Nowi clapped her hands and cheerfully skipped to the bridge. In fact, she skipped right _across_ the bridge without a care in the world. Many of the others watched with their jaws dropped.

"How does she do it?" Yarne asked in pure confusion.

"You next!" Sully shouted. Yarne hesitated then slowly crept to the bridge. He took the first step and immediately wanted to turn back. However he could just feel Sully's glare... Yarne continued forward, but with each step his worries only increased. He shut his eyes as the thoughts continued. If he fell his mother would be the last Taguel...and if she died their race would be gone forever. All over. Just like that.

"I-I have to go back!" Yarne stuttered finally opening his eyes.

"But why?" Nowi's voice asked confused, "You're already on the other side!" Yarne checked his surroundings. Nowi and Chrom stood in front of him, both with confused glances.

"O-Oh..." Yarne stuttered. "Next!"

...

There was a knock on the door of Morgan's room.

Morgan sat up in the bed, quickly drying off the remaining tears. Hoping it wasn't Lucina, Morgan called, "Come in." To his surprise however, it wasn't Lucina, Lissa, nor Nah. A slim figure wearing a black outfit, and had long white hair entered the room.

"Oh hello Aversa." Morgan greeted casually.

"Good evening Morgan." Aversa replied with her usual mischievous grin, "Everything alright in here? I could not help but here shouting earlier."

Morgan stared down, "I... I...don't really want to talk about it." Aversa sat down next to him, still grinning.

"You can tell me anything you know."

Morgan only muttered, "...She lied to me."

Aversa took Morgan's chin,"Look at me Morgan. I can promise you something." Morgan only gazed at her, quite confused. "I won't lie to you. Ever."

"R-Really?" A tiny tear managed to escape his left eye. Aversa gave him a warm (yet still a little devious) smile. She wiped away the tiny tear with her long fingers.

"I swear. Now..." Aversa stretched out her arms. Morgan hesitated, but finally returned the hug. "Better?"

Morgan whispered, "Yes...thank you...uh...I don't feel well..." Suddenly Morgan let out a groan and fainted backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Poor thing..." Aversa giggled.

However if Aversa had been more alert, she would've noticed a certain Manakete peeking into the room...

...

Owain just managed to arrive on the other side of the barely stable bridge. Robin glanced over to the other side. Standing there was Noire, clutching her bow tightly and knees trembling. Robin smiled and gestured for the archer to come across. Noire took a deep breath and took a step forward. She then rose her second foot onto the plank.

"That's it Noire," Chrom encouraged, "Nice and easy." Noire seemed to relax a little as she lowered her shoulders. Step by step Noire came forward. The others began whispering and socializing, for they knew that this could take a while...

"I wonder how Lucina's holding up camp..." Robin said to Chrom, trying to start conversation.

Chrom answered, "I'm sure she's fine. Lucina's a strong girl."

"She takes after her father." Robin giggled. Chrom smiled. Suddenly a shriek rang aloud. Everyone jolted their attention to the bridge. What they witnessed made a chill run through their spines. The bridge's ropes that held the bridge to the land on the other side had been cut by some sort of weapon. Poor Noire clung desperately to a plank, dangling from the bridge.

"Noire!" Owain shouted racing over. He got on his knees by the edge and gazed down at Noire hanging on.

Noire continued to shriek, "Owain! Somebody! _Help me! Please! Do something_!" Tears of fright began rolling down her cheeks.

Chrom then shouted, "Stay calm!"

Robin raced over and then calmly directed, "Just keep holding on! We'll figure out a way to get you up." Noire nodded, but still whimpered.

"Any ideas?!" Owain asked panicked. Robin seemed to hummed, ideas buzzing. Finally she snapped her fingers and stood up.

Robin ordered, "Nowi, transform into your dragon form." Nowi nodded and with a spark of light transformed into her light green dragon form. "Excellent, think you can fly down to Noire?"

"Yes ma'am!" Nowi cheered. She took off into the air then dove down into the cliff. Gently Nowi fluttered down to Noire's level. "Hop on!"

Noire reached out her arm. Her fingers stretched as she tried to grab a hold of Nowi's wing. She just about to grab when-

"Archers!" A man's voice tested. Within seconds a swarm of arrows flew downward. Nowi jolted to the side, trying to dodge the arrows. Noire clung to the bridge once again. But an arrow landed right next to her hand which caused her to yelp and release the plank. Realizing her mistake, Noire tried to reach for it again, but her hand barely made it as she plunged down.

"NO!" Owain shouted. "**NOIRE**!"

Noire's scream echoed as she disappeared into the dark abyss of the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

...

Chapter 5: The Hooded Man

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!" Owain screeched to the sky. He pounded his fists on the ground and tried to resist the lump rising in his throat. "Noire..."

"O-Owain?" Noire stuttered, "Why are you crying?"

Owain jolted his gaze toward the sky, "Noire?! Are you speaking to me from beyond?"

"Well if you mean from beyond Nowi's back, then yes."

Owain slowly looked in front of him, hovering in front of him was Nowi in her dragon form with Noire sitting on her back. Owain began mumbling softly with confusion as Nowi and Noire landed next to him.

"Uh oh..." Nowi whispered as she transformed back into her human form, "I think we just broke him..."

Noire bent down next to him. She slowly put on her talisman and then turned to him.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! SNAP OUT OF IT FOOL!" Noire roared. Owain yelped and stood up.

"I-I'm glad you're alright..."

"OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT! IT SHALL TAKE MORE THAN PUNY ARROWS TO GET RID THE DAUGHTER OF THARJA! MWHAHAHA!" Noire shouted. The talisman suddenly dropped off of her, "Oops...sorry Owain. G-Got carried away there." Noire stuttered. Owain sighed. The rest of the army also felt relief. However that relief quickly turned into concern as they all tried to find the source of the arrows. Yet not a single enemy in sight. Robin turned to Chrom.

"It's getting late," she told him, "Perhaps it is best we rest. But just to be safe, everyone shall take lookout duties."

Chrom nodded, "Alright. We'll be on lookout first." He turned to the others and commanded, "Everyone get some rest, we'll let you know when it is your time to take lookout duty."

...

"Lucina!" Nah cried as she burst into Lucina's room. Lucina jolted up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Nah? What is it?"

Nah told Lucina what she had witnessed, Aversa being in Morgan's room and what took place.

"That little insect..." Lucina grumbled, "Um...forgive my language Nah. Thank you, I'd best deal with this." She stood up.

"Wait!" Nah replied. "Lucina, it's been a long day, you need some rest. We can deal with this in the morning."

Lucina hesitated, "I promised my father and mother that I'd take care of Morgan!"

"...And I promised them too. But I think they also wanted us to take care of each other, too. Please Lucina, go to sleep." Nah said. Lucina let out a sigh, but nodded.

...

The moon was full and shining brightly over the small group. The army rested on soft patches of grass, since they had to leave behind their tents. All was quiet, only the sounds of crickets performing their melody could be heard. Robin and Chrom sat on two stumps, weapons at hands. Searching around for any enemies. Finally Chrom lowered his sword.

"Alright," he said with a yawn, "I think we should get to sleep." Chrom stood up walked over to Basilio and Flavia. He shook them awake. They grumbled as they sat up.

"Our turn?" Flavia asked, rubbing her eyes. Chrom nodded. "Sure thing, come on oaf."

Basilio stood up and followed Flavia to the stumps where they took their positions. Robin yawned and walked over to a small patch of grass which was sheltered by the branches of a large oak tree above. As she rested, thoughts ran through her head. Her eyes fluttered shut, as her thoughts turned to her two children.

_Lucina...Morgan...if anything were to happen to you both...I don't know what I'd do. Heh..I remember when I first met you both..._

_"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it. This is our daughter." Chrom had told her._

_"...What?! Have you gone mad?!" Robin has gasped. _

_Lucina had spoke up, "It's true Robin. Pleae look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine." She had hesitated, but stared into Lucina's eyes. She almost fainted when the mark of the Exalt was in her right eye, matching of the one on her baby's eye. It had to be true then..._

_Lucina...my strong and beautiful daughter._

Then Robin's memories drifted to the Ruins of Time...

_"There you are Mother! I beginning to think we got separated!" Morgan had greeted. Robin had paused._

_"...I'm sorry what?"_

_Morgan had continued, "Well no harm done. At least we can head home now. ...Goodness the air in here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least!"_

_Mother? Looking a decade younger? Oh gods. That could only mean one thing._

_Robin replied, "Wait. Let's get back to the "Mother" thing...Did you travel back with Lucina?"_

_Morgan looked confused. "Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your son? Love of your life and strapping young lad and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home?"_

_Ha Ha ha...that's my boy._

"Tactician." Tested a man's voice. Robin jolted up from the patch of grass. She frantically looked around while grabbing her tome. She looked back at the others, everyone was fast asleep, except for Yarne and Sully who were on lookout. Robin breathed heavily_. _

"Come to me Robin." The voice said. Robin gazed in all directions. "Over here." The voice directed. Robin spun around. A man slunk out from the shadows of the trees. He wore a long cloak, identical to her own. The hood was pulled up, hiding his face.

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded. The man stared at her.

"I cannot answer that." The man replied, "But I can tell you this. You are the key."

"Key?"

"The key...to the power. That mark on your hand proves it."

Robin looked down at the purple mark of Grima on her right hand. It symbolized that she was the chosen vessel for Grima. That he still slept within. One day he could arise again...

"Why do you stare at it like a horror?" The man asked, "You've been given a great honor."

"It's not an honor it's a curse!" Robin snapped back. "You think I _want_ Grima to posses me and hurt the ones I love?!"

"Silence." The man stated. "I will return you to where you belong."

"I belong with Chrom and everyone else!" Robin replied, "And no fate can ever change that!"

The man whispered, "Fate is a funny thing, Robin. And I shall make sure your fate is at my side." He reached into a pocket and pulled what appeared to be a flute. He then rose it to his lips and a melody poured out of the instrument. Robin stood there confused until a sharp pain ran through her head. Robin clenched her head and grunted with pain.

"W-What is this?!"

The hooded man stopped playing for a moment and commanded, "Come to me." Then he continued playing the instrument. To Robin's horror, her legs began walking toward the man.

"No!" Robin cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

**Enjoy! **

...

Chapter 6: The Past Aches

"Accept your fate." The hooded man hissed. Robin continuously tried to resist, using all her willpower and might. Yet her feet continued forward to the man.

"S-Stop!" Robin stuttered with pain as the melody caused the thumping in her head to increase. She managed to look up, and the only visible feature of his face was a sly grin. _Chrom...Morgan...Lucina...forgive me. _She shut her eyes, unable to see what he planned for her.

Suddenly the slashing of a blade echoed her ears. All went silent in that split second. The melody abrubtly stopped. Robin hesitantly opened her eyes. There, stood Chrom, with the Falchion at hand. The flute was in two halves, lying in the grass. The hooded man had backed away, still in shock. That one moment all was still. No one made a single sound or movement.

The hooded man broke the silence as he fired a dark aura of magic while shouting, "Arrogant prince!" Chrom quickly rose Falchion again and reflected the shot. With a crash the aura exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke faded away, there was no sign of the mysterious stranger.

Chrom gazed around the area for a brief checking in case the man had hidden himself. When no sign of him was found, Chrom lowered Falchion and turned to his wife.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"I...think so." Robin whispered.

"Who was he?"

"I'm not really sure..." Robin answered softly, "He talked strangely...saying that I am the 'key' and that the mark of Grima-"

"Grima?" Chrom interrupted, "Could he be a member of the Grimleal?"

Robin nodded, "It's very likely."

"Well, if he found us then he probably has allies waiting to attack us. Let's wake up the others and keep moving."

...

The morning sun's gleam shined over the Shepherd's home base. Some of them were still fast asleep while others were just rising.

Nah, who had just woken up, made her through the barracks to Morgan's door. Right when Nah rose her hand to knock, the door swung open. Aversa stood in front of the young Manakete.

"Oh pardon me, Nah." Aversa snickered. Nah respectfully nodded her head. Aversa simply shrugged and walked off. Once Nah was sure Aversa was gone, she entered the room. Morgan was sitting on his bed sketching on a piece of blank parchment. He looked up and grinned at Nah then he scooted over and offered her a space for her to sit. Nah returned the smile and sat next to Morgan. She peeked over his shoulder at the piece of parchment, on it was what looked like a human figure.

"What are you drawing?" She asked casually.

Morgan thought for a moment and answered, "I'm trying to decide _who_ I'm drawing, to be honest. I can't draw Mother's hair very well, Father's armor is pretty complex, Owain always has his hand in front of his face, and Tharja...uh..."

"No need to explain." Nah giggled. "I didn't know you liked to draw."

"Oh Aversa taught me how to do the human figure."

Nah's smile slowly faded into a concerned expression, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Aversa...what do you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really, just about wvyerns, old legends, and the strange fact that Anna has a _bunch_ of sisters...who look alike." Morgan answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh. Forgive me Morgan, I was just worried."

"I understand." Morgan said while placing his hand on Nah's shoulder, "Look, I know Aversa has done some well...troubling things in the past, but underneath it all she is a good person."

"You really think so?"

"Anyone can change, Nah. I mean, look at Frederick! He used to be so hard-headed until he met Cherche. After they got married, wow! He can actually take a joke!"

Nah couldn't help but laugh along with Morgan. When their chuckles quieted down, Morgan's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I've got a great idea! Why don't I draw you?" He suggested. Nah's cheeks were suddenly filled with warmth, she prayed to Naga that they wouldn't turn red. She went silent, but slowly nodded. Nah stood up and sat on a stool in front the bed. She placed her hands in her lap and smiled softly as Morgan began sketching.

...

Lucina paced back and forth in the strategy tent. The pressure was closing in so much, she could feel that she could pop at some point.

_No wonder Father leads us, he's managed to stay sane even with all the stress. _Lucina thought to herself. Lucina sighed and sat down, rubbing her fingers on her forehead.

_"How many more secrets are you hiding from me?!" _Morgan had shouted a few days earlier. Secrets. That's what caused this whole mess. The secret that the village was a trap, the secret being kept by a traitor somewhere in the army, and the secret of Morgan's illness had caused the tear between herself and her brother.

"There's only one thing I can do." Lucina whispered to herself.

...

"There!" Morgan announced as he handed the parchment to Nah. She happily took it in her hands and nearly fainted when she gazed at his drawing. He had gotten every last detail...the small hearts on her boots, the green gemstone necklace, and he had even drew her short red cape. Tiny tears escaped Nah's eyes.

"I...it's beautiful Morgan," Nah sniffled.

"So why are you crying?" Morgan asked in concern.

Nah laughed, "I don't even know!"

A light knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Morgan callee cheerfully, yet as soon as he saw who was there, his face went cold.

"Morgan." Lucina tested softly. "We need to talk." Morgan didn't respond. Nah went silent as well. She then rose and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving only the siblings. After a moment of dead silence, Lucina continued, "We're family Morgan, it's important that we stick together-"

"Save it Lucina." Morgan growled, "I'm not apologizing."

Lucina's eyes softened, "I didn't expect you to. You have every right to hate me."

Morgan whispered, still not looking at his sister, "I don't hate you. I just want you to trust me. To see me as an equal, not a burden." Lucina's eyes widened. _Burden?_

"Morgan, you are no burden. You're my _brother_." Lucina stated, "I could never see you as a burden!" Morgan finally looked up at Lucina.

"Just tell me why you're here." Morgan said bluntly. Lucina sat on the stool in front of his bed and stared at him with a serious expression.

Lucina finally answered, "I'm here to tell you all the secrets. Everything that I've hid from you." Morgan let out a small gasp of surprise.

"...Everything?"

"Everything." Then Lucina began, "I have not told anyone else this. But the reason why you and the others were led into that trap is because...there is a traitor among us."

Morgan's jaw dropped open. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lucina reached into her pocket and pulled out the map. Morgan took it and read the purple writing.

"By the gods..." Morgan muttered. "A traitor?!"

"Hush." Lucina ordered, "Don't let the others hear you. But Morgan, there is another secret I must tell you."

"What?"

"The future where I come from, as you already know, is a living nightmare. Almost no hope can be found. Mother and Father suspect that you came from another timeline, but I have to disagree."

Morgan spoke up, "Why's that?"

"Because I brought you with me."

"What?!"

"In the future...you were taken. Grima...he found usefulness in you so he..." Lucina paused for a moment, "...warped your mind. He made you only loyal to Mother. Since Mother was his vessel, the spell made you obey Grima. When myself and the others arrived, I found you. But..."

Morgan finished, "I fought as your enemy?" Lucina nodded.

"Owain managed to knock you unconscious," Lucina continued, "I figured Laurent would be able to reverse Grima's spell somehow. But unfortunately, the Risen arrived and heavily outnumbered us. We had lost our hope, and we just waited for the end. That is, until Naga came to us..."

...

_The Future_

_Grima's Palace_

_"Hear me children..." _Naga's voice had called.

"Great Divine Dragon!" Nah had gasped.

"Naga..." Lucina had whispered.

Naga continued,_ "Do not give up your hope children..."_

"What hope do we even have left?!" Brady exclaimed.

_"The events that happen as we speak...were shaped by a chain of events in the past. If you could travel back and change the past, then this grim future could cease to exist. Are you willing to accept this task?"_

Lucina turned to the others, then nodded, "Yes. Grant us the power."

A large rumbling shook the palace as a crack split open in the wall. From inside the crack, a bright light flashed, revealing a portal.

"Lucina," Gerome stated as he walked over to her, "If your Mother and Father see that you have the Mark of the Exalt..."

"They'll know." Lucina responded. "So what do you propose?"

Gerome reached into his pocket and pulled a tiny blue mask, almost shaped like a butterfly. Lucina nodded and placed it over her eyes.

_"Quickly_ _children! Grima draws near, you must get into the past." _

Just like that, the twelve children took off, racing toward the portal as Grima's Palace began crumbling. However, right before Lucina entered, she turned back to Morgan, who was helplessly lying unconscious. She stared at his young face...her little brother...no...she couldn't just leave him. Lucina rose him up and after glancing at his face one last time, hurled him into the portal, then took off running toward it.

...

_Present Day_

"...Whether you are the Morgan from my future or one from another timeline," Lucina finished, "you are still my brother. Nothing shall ever change that."

Morgan was dead silent, completely awestruck.

"And those are all the secrets I've kept from you." Lucina said. She paused, waiting for Morgan to respond.

Finally his lips moved and words came out softly, "L-Lucina..._Lucina_!" He threw his arms around his sister as sobs escaped him. He kept repeating, "_Lucina! Lucina_!"

"I'm truly sorry Morgan." Lucina gently whispered as she tightened her hug, "I won't fail you again. I promise."

"_L-Lucina_!" Morgan sobbed again.

"Hush," Lucina cooed softly, "that dark future is no more, remember? Grima is gone. Now, the future is bright..."

...

Aversa took her ear off of the wooden door of Morgan's room. She grunted.

"Ylisseans are so sappy," Aversa mocked. "No matter. My little game can still be played. All I have to do is move the pieces..."

Suddenly a voice growled, "The heck you will!" Aversa gasped lightly and turned to see the young Manakete, Nah, glaring at her with fists clenched. Aversa didn't respond, just lowered her glare.

Nah grunted, "You may have fooled him, but not me. I know your games and your corrupt methods.

"Such big words for such a tiny Manakete." Aversa taunted.

Nah took a step closer, "You told Lucina that if Morgan does become a Risen, you wouldn't hesitate to end him. But listen here witch, if you even lay a single hair on him, I won't hesitate to kill _you_. That is your **only** warning." Nah turned and stormed off down the barracks, leaving Aversa needing a new strategy...

...

**Author Note:**

**0_0 Looks like Nah is getting serious...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Oh! Before I go, I want to make one thing clear.**

**The story of how Morgan got to the past? Eh, it's probably not what really happened in the game. But the game never really did tell you where exactly Morgan came from and how he got amnesia, so I decided to put my theory in my story. Is it accurate? Most likely not, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Anywho...hope you liked chapter 6! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

**I'm really glad you guys like this story! :) Your support is what keeps me writing! I MUST HUG YOU ALL! :D**

**...**

**Wait...how many people is that?**

**...  
**

**That's a LOT of hugs... o_o;;**

***Sigh* Well better get started... **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**(P.S. Thank you PrincessMiya for helping me think of ideas for this chapter! :D)**

...

Chapter 7: Prince to Tactician, Husband to Wife

_4 days later..._

The hooded man paced back and forth in his tent that night while his men slept in the large camp they had set up near Mount Prism.

"It'll be immpossible to proceed with that stubborn Prince always interfering!" The hooded man growled to his adviser who was a round man with dark short hair, wearing an orange cloak, and had long orange fingernails.

"Well," his adviser replied, "they _are_ married, milord. You can't exactly blame the hardhead for staying close to her."

"Silence Excellus," The man growled, "I'm well aware of the girl's connection with the prince."

Excellus smirked, "You know, we could just kill him."

"Oh please, stop being a dolt, he's stronger than he looks. He broke my instrument after all, and that was made of dragon bone."

"However, don't underestimate the girl either, sir, I've seen her in battle. She and her little lady took down _Walhart_."

The hooded man looked up, "Little ladY? You mean...her daughter?"

"Well now that I think about it, Princess Lucina isn't exactly 'little', but yes, her daughter."

"Her daughter..." The man murmured. From under his hood, he grinned evily. "Prepare our Dark Mages, tell them I need some Risen."

"Yes milord," Excellus replied, "What location should I tell the Dark Mages to send our Risen to?"

The man hissed, "The Shepherds main camp, at the Northroad near Ylisse."

Excellus walked off. The hooded man turned to the Grimleal symbol on the back of his tent.

"Honestly Robin," he growled, "How could you marry the one who murdered Validar, your father- no, _our_ father."

He lowered his hood, revealing his pearl white, short, and spiky hair with this brown eyes.

"In time, sister. You will be at my side."

...

"No...No!"

Chrom sat up in his patch of grass he had been sleeping on. He turned to Robin, who was in the grass next to him. She was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Stop!" She screamed. Chrom rushed over to her side. "Don't take them! No!" Robin cried. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Robin, wake up!" He called as he continued to shake her. She let out a gasp and jolted up, panting heavily. Chrom looked at her with soft eyes as he released her shoulder. "Was it another nightmare?"

"No," Robin answered. Chrom crossed his arms and gave her a look. "Yes," Robin sighed. Ever since the encounter with the mysterious hooded man, Robin had been plagued with nightmares every time she went to sleep. Sometimes her screams would be loud enough to wake up everyone. "I'm alright Chrom," Robin continued, "you can go back to sleep."

Chrom replied, "Maybe we should talk about this?"

"It's fine Chrom," Robin assured him as she sat down.

"You've been saying that for the last three nights but these nightmares are only getting worse."

"Chrom, I'm _fine_." She snapped back, "Really!"

Chrom sighed, "Look, it's late and we're tired. I'll drop it for now, but I want to discuss this in the morning, alright?" Chrom then turned and lied back down in the grass.

Robin stared at him for a moment and whispered aloud, "I don't want you to worry, because I don't want to lose you."

...

"Hero of Mad King's War?" Lucina said, looking up from the book she held in her hand. Morgan, who was sitting on his bed across from her, thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers and looked back.

"Ike!" He stated.

Lucina smiled and nodded, "Correct. Alright, last one. The Hero King?"

Morgan laughed, "That's an easy one. Marth!" Lucina nodded and closed the book. She had missed this feeling, the feeling of warmth, comfort, and security. In the future, Lucina almost always had to be on guard, especially around Morgan. "So," Morgan asked, "we used to do this all the time?"

Lucina replied, "Yes. Before everything happened, I would get out one of Father's History texts and we'd quiz each other. Of course, we were only children, in fact I couldn't even pronounce Eliwood's name right!" Morgan chuckled. Lucina joined in on the laughter.

However, the joyous moment was halted by the sound of coughing. Lucina looked back at Morgan, his coughs growing louder by the second. Lucina placed her hands on his shoulders. Just when it seemed like it was over, Lucina saw something that nearly made her scream. Just for a split second, Morgan's eyes had been giving off a dim red glow, identical to those of the Risen eyes they had seen in battle countless times. But as quickly as it came, it faded away, revealing Morgan's normal brown eyes. His coughs quieted down at that moment as well.

"Lucina, is everything alright?" Morgan asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yes, I'm fine." Lucina answered, "It's late, go to sleep." Morgan nodded and slowly began lying down. Lucina turned to the window and whispered, "Father, Mother, please get back here soon."

...

The morning sun's gleam shined as Robin awoken. However, as she sat up, something felt off. Her stomach seemed to be gurgling...and something almost felt like it was coming up...

"Oh Gods..." Robin groaned as she covered her mouth and raced over to a tree.

...

Chrom awoke to the sound of his wife once again. But this time it wasn't her screams. In fact, it almost sounded like she was gagging. He stood and turned his attention to a small oak tree where the gags were loudest.

"Robin?" Chrom called. "Everything alright?" Robin slowly walked out from behind the tree, placing one hand on it as if she was keeping her balance.

"Y-Yes...I'm okay...just a little nauseous." Robin sighed.

"Oh no," Chrom groaned as he walked over, "please don't tell me _you_ have the Risen Fever too..."

Robin replied, "Chrom don't be ridiculous!"

"Speaking of ridiculousness," Chrom said while crossing his arms, "When are you going to tell me what's with those nightmares?"

Robin went silent. She knew that Chrom wasn't going to drop this no matter what she said.

Robin began, "I'm _afraid,_ Chrom." Chrom's eyes widened a little. It wasn't normal for Robin to admit these sort of things. She always seemed so assure of herself and ready to tackle any bump in the road.

"You know you can tell me anything," Chrom said softly. Robin turned away.

"Of course I know that." Robin whispered. "Chrom, you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget? That day changed my life forever."

"You trusted me, even though you had no idea who I was, even though Frederick warned you, and even though I knew your name before I even knew my own! But you still trusted me..."

Chrom didn't reply so Robin continued, "And everything we've been through, you've always been there. We've been together. You told me I was your other half, and I believe you're mine as well."

"R-Robin..." Chrom started as he felt his cheeks become warm.

"Which is why I don't want to lose you."

Chrom suddenly snapped out of his blushing, nervous state, "What are you talking about?"

"You're my other half, Chrom. You, Lucina, and Morgan are my whole world. If I lost any of you, I'd never be whole again..."

"Robin..."

"This man that's following us, I fear that he's willing to kill you to get me...I can't let it happen...I..."

"Say no more. I understand."

"I'm sorry Chrom."

Chrom pulled his wife close, "Don't be."

However, their little moment was halted when-

"OI! If you two lovebirds are done, I have some news for you." Gangrel shouted as he stomped over to them. The duo released each other and turned to the Mad-King.

"Forgive us," Chrom tested, "What is it?"

Gangrel grinned, "Well Princey, you'll be happy to know we are a day away from the orchard."

Robin's eyes lit up, "Truly?"

"That's right milady!"

Robin nearly fainted with happiness as she turned to Chrom, "Morgan's cure...we're almost there! Chrom, our son is saved!"

Chrom smiled, "Finally, the Gods smile upon us."

...

**IM VERRRYYYY SORRRRYYY! For 3 reasons.**

**1. For taking FOREVER to write this.**

**2. For making this chapter short...**

**3. For how tightly I'm gonna hug you because I'm happy you're still reading this. TuT**

**Now then... -jumps on Frederick's horse- OFF TO DELIVER THOSE HUGS! -rides off in the sunset-**

**Frederick: HEY! ):(**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

**Hello everyone! I've returned from delivering the hugs! ^o^**

**Frederick: There you are!**

**O_O F-Frederick! Please don't kill me! DX**

**Frederick: I'm not. ._. I just want my horse back. Where is ****he?**

**Ooohhhh! About that...while I was delivering the hugs, your horse fell in love with a girl horse and they ran off into the sunset! ^^**

**Frederick: -_- **

**:3**

...

Chapter 8: Our Problems Have Just _Risen _More

The group of twelve continued forward as Mount Prism grew larger in the horizon. The breeze blew softly which made the grass dance against their feet.

"Ah, now this brings back memories, eh oaf?" Flavia said as she turned to Basilio.

"Yep, back when I actually _tried_ to get you to stop calling me that." Basilio grunted. Flavia let out a chuckle.

She called ahead to Robin, "You seem chipper!"

Robin smiled and called back to Flavia, "Well, how can you expect me not to be?"

Flavia laughed, "Now I see where your lad gets his perkiness from." Robin rolled her eyes and turned back to Chrom.

"So, any nightmares last night?" Chrom asked Robin.

"Not a single one!" Robin replied, "Looks like you were right, the Gods are smiling upon us."

"Well aside from the fact that you've been getting nausea often and eating large amounts of bear meat at dinner, I do believe so."

Robin didn't respond. She had been acting a little off lately. In the morning she would feel so sick to the point that she would vomit. And for some reason that she couldn't quite understand, she had gotten a sudden favor of bear meat (much to Frederick's dismay). Was it stress? Illness? The tactician couldn't put her finger on it. But she decided that would have to wait. She had a son to cure, and nothing would distract her from that goal.

...

Excellus stood from a large hill that faced the Northroad, staring at the tents and small forts that made up the Shepherds' main camp. Behind him stood about five Sorcerers, all holding a tome of dark magic. He then turned to the Sorcerers and nodded. The five assembled themselves into a line. They opened their tomes and began chanting in a tongue that barely anyone could understand. A cloud of purple mist rose out of the ground. Excellus marched over to the cloud.

"Find and capture the Princess, daughter of Prince Chrom and Robin, and bring her to me. Kill anyone who gets in the way." Excellus commanded. The Sorcerers thrusted their arms forward, sending the cloud down the hill and into the ground. After a few seconds, Risen Assassins began appearing left and right, all heading toward one direction...

The Shepherds' home base.

…

"No way, that can't be true." Morgan gasped. Nah sighed and nodded.

"It is true Morgan, I swear, I was _right there_ when she said it!" Nah cleared her throat and did her best imitation of Aversa, "_Ylisseans are so sappy. No matter. My little game can still be played. All I have to do is move the pieces." _

"Wow, you remembered that?" Morgan asked, completely amazed, "Remembering every single word...that's quite impressive."

Nah growled, "**Focus**." Morgan shuddered a little, knowing that angering a Manakete was like a death wish. He sat up straight and returned into a serious gaze.

"Anyway," Morgan continued, "you're sure?"

"I'm telling you Morgan, that woman is up to no good." Nah replied.

"Could she be the traitor? But she's been so kind to-" Morgan whispered, but covered his mouth when Nah's eyes went wide.

Nah gasped, "WHAT?"

Morgan stuttered, "N-Nothing! Forget about it!"

"Morgan!" Nah shouted, narrowing her eyes.

Morgan sighed, "Alright! Lucina said she found out there was a traitor in the army, and the traitor was the one who sent Mother and Father the fake map."

Nah was appalled, "Woah." She sat on a stool, looking at the floor with wide eyes. "Everything makes sense now..." Her eyes became filled with rage. With her fists clenched, Nah stood up and grabbed her dragonstone.

"Nah! Where are you going?" Morgan called.

Nah began opening the door as she hissed, "Oh I'm just going to have some lunch. I'm thinking a _witch_ is on the menu!" Morgan stood up and grabbed Nah's arm. He pulled her back in the room and snatched her dragonstone.

"Easy Nah!" Morgan whispered while placing his hands on her shoulders. "First of all, I don't think a human would taste good...even if you're in dragon form."

Nah mumbled, "I could just force her down."

Morgan, completely ignoring that, continued, "Second of all, we don't even know if Aversa _is _the traitor." Nah sighed. She hated to admit it, but Morgan was right. If there was a slight chance that Aversa wasn't the traitor, Nah could easily harm someone innocent. Nah pulled Morgan's hands off her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"But how will we know?" Nah asked. Morgan stopped and thought for a moment. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Morgan announced, "We'll go undercover!"

"Pardon?"

"We'll just act normally, but what the others won't know is that we'll be taking notes on any suspicious behavior! Then once we've gathered enough clues, we can find the traitor!"

Nah looked down, "That is the most craziest plan ever." She looked back up at Morgan, "I love it." Morgan grinned.

"I better tell Lucina though," Morgan pointed. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "She's going to kill me for revealing this to you, but Lucina has a right to know you're helping."

Nah giggled, "Don't worry Morgan. I'll come with you."

...

"Lucina!" Called Lissa as she ran toward her outside of the dining tent. Lucina stopped and turned to her aunt. When Lissa finally made over, panting from the run, she looked up and said, "I need your help with something."

"Of course," Lucina replied, "What is it?"

"Gregor brought literally 20 pounds of firewood!" Lissa groaned, "And it's my job to bring it in to the supply tent this week, but I could barely lift _one_!"

Lucina sighed, "I'm guessing you need some help?"

"Yes please," Lissa squeaked. Lucina rolled her eyes, but followed her aunt to the supply tent where a large stack of logs was piled outside. Lissa and Lucina each took one side of a log, hoisted it up, and carried it into the tent. They came back and did the same thing with another log. The pattern continued with about seven more logs. However, as they picked up the eighth log, something rang in Lucina's ear. A hiss...

"_Oh no..._" Lucina thought to herself. She dropped the log and pulled out her Parallel Falchion.

Lissa shouted, "Ow! Lucina! You dropped it on my foot! What are you-" Lucina placed her finger to her lip. Lissa gained a look of realization and nodded. She stood behind Lucina, ready for anything. The hiss grew louder. A few more hisses followed. Lucina tightened her grip on the sword.

All went silent. Neither of them moved.

Suddenly bursts of dark magic surrounded the two. Lissa shrieked and moved closer to Lucina. From the bursts, Risen Assassins staggered toward them. They moaned and held their daggers high. Lucina charged and slashed at the Risen. She managed to defeat two of them, but they were easily replaced.

"Aunt Lissa!" Lucina called, "Stand away!" Lissa nodded and ran a distance back. However, a Risen took advantage of the distraction and knocked Parallel Falchion out of her hands. It landed in the grass with a _thump._ "No! No!" Lucina groaned. She reached for it, but another Risen grabbed her wrist.

Lissa gasped, "Lucina!" She started to run over.

"Unhand me!" Lucina growled, struggling to escape the Risen's grasp. A second Risen grabbed her other wrist and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't call for help. Lissa raced over, also looking for something to hit the Risen with. She spotted the logs and struggled to pick one up. Lucina thrashed about, trying to free herself. _"This doesn't make sense! Risen only kill their targets, not this! Unless...someone else is controlling them..."_

Lissa finally managed to raise the log. She ran over and swung the log at one of the Risen holding Lucina. However, right before the log made impact, the Risen and Lucina vanished into thin air. Lissa froze and dropped the log.

She clutched her forehead while shrieking, "NO! Oh gods...please no!"

Footsteps came up behind Lissa. Lissa turned to see Maribelle, followed by Morgan and Nah running over to her.

"Is everything alright, Lissa dear?" Maribelle asked in concern, "I heard screams."

"Have you seen Lucina?" Nah asked. Morgan's gaze drifted over to the Parallel Falchion lying in the grass. He walked over to it. His brown eyes were locked on the sword. Suddenly he fell to his knees and picked up the sword with shaky hands.

Lissa whimpered, "I tried, I really did, but...they took her!" Maribelle bent down and hugged her friend. Nah stood beside Morgan and started to place her hand on his shoulder until...

"_LUCINA_!" Morgan screeched to the sky.

...

The man (now wearing his hood down) sat in the grass of his camp at Mount Prism. His eyes were shut as memories flowed through his mind...

_A young boy with spiky white hair, __brown eyes, and wearing a dark purple cloak ran into the nursery of his home in Plegia. When he swung the door open, his father Validar and his mother, Rachele, a woman with long pearl white hair tied in a bun stood by a crib. The boy grinned and raced over. His mother smiled and picked him up so he could see the crib. In the crib, a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket slept. She had a patch of hair, the same color as her brother's, on her head._

_"That's my sister?" The boy asked his mother happily._

_"That's right Rufure, meet your younger sister." Validar answered._

_"Her name is Robin." Rachele said softly._

_The scene changed into Rufure sitting outside a room while he heard the voices of his parents arguing._

_Rachele shouted,"No! I refuse to let that happen!"_

_"Rachele," Validar hissed, "you are a Grimleal. Your loyalty is to Grima before anything else. You know this is Robin's destiny. To become Grima."_

_"You...VIPER! How could you willingly agree to sacrifice your own daughter!"_

_"Enough of your insolence! You do not have a say in destiny."_

_"...I can't believe I ever fell in love with **you**!" _

_Rachele stormed out of the room, not noticing Rufure who was shocked at his Mother speaking ill of Grima._

_The scene changed once more. _

_Young Rufure was peacefully sleeping in his bed, next to the crib where Robin slept. The door creaked open. Rufure hazily opened his eyes. Rachele crept into the room._

_"What's wrong Mama?" Rufure asked, still half asleep._

_"Come on honey, we need to go." She then turned to the crib and picked up Robin. _

_"Where?"_

_"Any place away from here."_

_Rufure suddenly was wide awake. He knew exactly what was going on. "You can't take Robin, Mama."_

_Rachele turned to Rufure, "Please Rufure, all three of us need to escape from this place." _

_"NO!" Rufure shouted as he ran out the door, "I'm telling Father!" He then took off running down the hallway._

_"Rufure wait!" He heard his mother's voice call after him._

...

"Milord?" Excellus tested. Rufure opened his eyes and turned to the sage.

"Ah, you've returned." Rufure said.

"And with a gift!" Excellus chuckled. He stepped aside to reveal two soldiers holding theunconscious blue-haired princess, Lucina. Rufure grinned walked toward her. He bent down and took her chin.

"Perfect," Rufure whispered, "all the pieces are coming together."

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Woah, this is getting craaazzzzyyyyy! Oh before I forget...**

**-slaps Chrom-**

**Chrom: OW! What was that for?!**

**You idiot! Why did you say that?**

**Chrom: What?!**

**"The Gods are smiling upon us," back in chapter 7! Don't you know that when you say that bad things ALWAYS happen?!**

**Chrom: But you're the author! You wrote that!**

**...**

**Chrom: Grovyrosegirl?**

**I'm going to watch TV. -walks away-**

**Chrom: Uhhh...okay then. Anyway, *ahem* we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

...

Chapter 9: A Mother's Sacrifice

"Well, here we are!" Gangrel announced. He led the group down through a small opening in the mountain. Robin smiled and held her breath. This was it. Their journey was about to be completed. She could almost picture Morgan's face when they would show him the fruit...

The group reached the other side of the opening and...there was truly a sight to behold. The orchard, which was surrounded by stone cliffs covered in vines, was covered in trees with leaves as bright green as apples when they first grow. One each branch was a bundle of fruit. Everyone gazed around at their surroundings. Some stood still in awe, while the others explored this lovely place.

"WOW!" Nowi cheered as she ran over to a tree and yanked off a fruit. "I'm so bringing this as a souvenir! Henry and Nah will _love_ it!" She placed it in her bag.

Chrom and Robin made their way over to one of the trees. Robin plucked one of the Naosu fruit and stared at it in her hands. The fruit was about the size of an egg. It had a yellow skin with traces of light blue swirls. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"We've done it Robin." Chrom whispered.

"Milord! Archer!" Frederick suddenly shouted. Chrom didn't even have time to react when an arrow pierced through the fruit and pinned it on a rock.

Robin and Chrom backed away and pulled out their weapons. The others caught on and pulled out their weapons as well. They gazed to the top of the cliffs. About 50 Grimleal archers stood on top and pointed their arrows at the twelve Shepherds. No one made a single move.

From a burst of magic that appeared in front of Chrom and Robin, the hooded man stepped out, followed by Excellus.

"Excellus!" Chrom shouted, "How are you here? We killed you at Walhart's Palace!"

Excellus grinned and giggled evilly, "I am known for my _incredible_ acting skills."

"Why you-" Chrom started to charge with Falchion at hand, but Robin pulled him back when she saw the archers tighten their grip on their arrows.

The hooded man stepped forward, "Now Robin, you will come with me."

"Never!" Robin growled. From under his hood, the man smirked.

"I see Mother's stubbornness rubbed off on you. But no matter. You belong to us. Now come!"

Robin's eyes widened, "...What?"

Excellus snickered, "You'd best listen to your _brother_."

Robin froze, "My WHAT?!"

The man glared at Excellus. Excellus's grin vanished, he stepped back and lowered his head. The man turned back to Robin and Chrom. He lowered his hood, revealing his white spiky hair and brown eyes.

"I am Rufure." He stated.

Robin couldn't speak. She breathed heavily, trying to make sense of Rufure's words. _My brother?! That's impossible! Why didn't Validar reveal that when we fought?! He couldn't be my...but his appearance...it resembles mine...but...HOW?!_

Chrom rose Falchion and shouted, "Even if you are Robin's brother, her place is not with you!"

Rufure lowered his eyebrows, "Silence! Your words mean nothing. Robin is destined to be one with the Fell Dragon. And as Grima's loyal servant, it is my duty to reawaken Grima within her heart."

Robin let out a small gasp and clenched her tome.

"No..." Robin whispered, "I won't let it happen. I won't go with you! I won't allow you to revive Grima!"

Rufure chuckled softly. He looked at Robin with a devious expression.

"I had a feeling you would refuse." Rufure said, "Which is why I've decided to make a deal with you." He turned to Excellus and nodded. Excellus walked over to one of the trees and opened his palm which released a small flame. He lifted his hand an inch away from the tree. Chrom's eyes widened and Robin gasped.

"_No_!" She cried and started to raise her lightning tome. However Excellus rose the flame higher. Robin stopped and lowered her tome, glaring at Excellus.

Rufure smirked, "I think you understand, little sister. If you refuse to come, you lose your only chance to save your precious son."

Chrom growled, "You mad man!"

"Watch your manners, Princey." Excellus taunted.

"What will it be Robin?" Rufure asked Robin.

_What should I do? If I go with him he'll try to reawaken Grima...but if I refuse..Morgan will become...No...I can't let Morgan suffer. He doesn't deserve anymore torture then he already has..._

...

_Robin's memory drifted to Ylissstol Castle where they had been weeks ago. Robin had been heading toward the library when she passed one of the balconies. Morgan had been sitting out there staring off into the sunset. _

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Robin asked as she sat next to Morgan. _

_"Oh hello Mother...yeah it is." Morgan greeted softly. Robin turned to him, something was...off with Morgan. Most of the time he was his peppy and cheerful self, but right now he seemed...sad._

_"Morgan..." Robin began._

_Morgan turned to Robin, "I'm fine Mother, really." He tried to fake a smile, but Robin gave him her "You're-Not-Fooling-Me" grin. Morgan sighed and looked back toward the sunset.  
_

_Robin placed her hand his shoulder, "Is this about your memories again?"_

_Robin could tell Morgan was about to deny it, but he nodded and answered, "It's just...I've always wondered **who **I was. Mother, what if I was someone terrible? What if I was a cold-blooded barbarian? What if..." He didn't finish. A crystal tear slid down his cheek as he whispered, "I just can't live with myself knowing that I might've done horrible things before coming here." _

_"Morgan.." Robin replied softly. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. "I've always wondered the same thing." _

_"W-What?" Morgan stuttered, "But you're the **chief tactician** of Ylisse! You're the **queen**! It can't matter now who you were then!" _

_Robin grinned, "It doesn't?" A look of realization came across his face. _

_He laughed, "Mother I swear...you and reverse psychology!" Robin laughed as well. Morgan smiled and rested against his mother's arm. _

_Robin brushed her hand on his blue hair, "Morgan, who you were doesn't matter. I love you just the way you are now, and so does everyone else." _

_Morgan shut his eyes and whispered, "Sing the lullaby...please?" _

_Robin smiled and sang softly, "You'll be in my heart...yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart...always..."_

...

"Drop your weapons and surrender Robin to us, or else this orchard will go up in flames," Rufure threatened once more.

Chrom whispered, "Robin..."

Robin snapped back into reality. She looked back at Chrom. Chrom saw insecurity in her eyes. He knew that feeling, that painful decision. That unforgettable day when Emmeryn sacrificed herself. He was forced to choose between his sister or the Fire Emblem. Now, Robin had to choose between their son or her freedom.

"Alright!" Robin shouted. She stepped forward, dropped her tome, and went down on her knees. "I...I...surrender." Chrom wanted to reach out and protect her, but he knew a single move could cost everyone their lives. He turned his gaze to the other Shepherds and nodded grimly. With sad looks, Chrom and the others dropped their weapons and sat down on their knees with their hands up.

Rufure hissed with a satisfied smirk, "A wise choice, Ylisseans." He signaled to two Dark Knights. They bowed and walked over to Robin. Without having to deal with any resistance from Robin, the Dark Knights led her over to Rufure. He took her chin and whispered, "You shall be returned to your rightful place, my sister."

Robin stared at him with furious eyes as she growled, "You'll pay for this." Rufure raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me, there's something else I must do. Excellus, burn the orchard." Rufure ordered. Robin's eyes widened.

"With pleasure!" Excellus chuckled. He then tossed the flame at the tree. The fire quickly spread to the other trees, burning anything in its path to a crisp. The other Shepherds all jumped back in shock. They wanted to stop this, but Excellus had told the archers to shoot if any of them interfered. Chrom raced over in attempt to stop the fire. Excellus snapped his fingers and two Risen Assassins appeared and pinned Chrom to the ground.

"**NO**!" Robin cried, struggling to free herself from the Dark Knights' grips. "You promised! No! No! Gods NO!"

"Oh sister, Father may have been a man of his word, but I'm not!" Rufure laughed.

"You _monster_! I WILL KILL YOU!" Robin roared, thrashing to escape with hot angry tears streaming from her eyes. Rufure didn't reply. Suddenly, he began chanting words in a foreign tounge. Robin felt her energy fading from her and her eyelids became heavy. She struggled to remain conscious, but it had felt as if a great weight was dragging her toward the ground. Finally, her body gave in and the tactician fell asleep.

Chrom struggled to get up as he reached out his hand and murmured, "R-Robin...no..." Rufure's eyes met with Chrom's.

"Take the prince too." Rufure commanded. One of the Risen Assassins stood up while the other continued to hold Chrom down.

"Nighty night, Princey." Excellus taunted. The standing Risen Assassin drew back its fist and lunged it toward Chrom's face, knocking him out cold.

...

Nah sat on a crate next to the dining tent with a notepad. It had been a day after Lucina's kidnapping. At first, everyone had been in a panic without a leader. Luckily, (and surprisingly), Maribelle had taken charge and set things back into order. However, Morgan was still a wreck. Every time Nah peeked into his room, Morgan would be holding Parallel Falchion with tears flowing out of his eyes. Last night she had even heard him muttering in his sleep about how he wished his parents would be back soon. It ached Nah to see Morgan in that much pain. She wanted to console him, however Nah knew that he needed time alone to settle his thoughts. So, in order to feel she was accomplishing something, Nah was observing the others. Anytime she saw something suspicious, she would jot it down as fast as lightning. So far, Nah had these notes:

_Suspicious Behaviors _

_Stahl_

_-Didn't eat breakfast this morning_

_Gregor_

_-Actually said "I" instead of "Gregor"_

_Sumia_

_-Didn't talk about Chrom once_

_Olivia_

_-Hasn't blushed at all recently_

_Kellam_

_-Was seen by Lissa at training_

_Anna_

_-Gave away something for FREE_

_Aversa_

_-Has been wandering off to the forest_

_-Chanting weird stuff_

_-Manipulating others into giving her ingredients _

_-Asking Tharja for Hex Books_

"Whatcha got there Nah?" Asked a cheerful voice. Nah yelped and dropped the notepad. Just as she scrambled to grab it, a pale hand snatched it. It was none other than her father, Henry. He began flipping through the pages.

"Father! Give that back!" Nah shouted as she tried to grab it back. However Henry slid out of the way, causing Nah to trip, and continued to look through it.

"Are these notes on everyone?" Henry asked, seeming rather amused, "Wow! You've got like, ten pages on Aversa!" Nah stopped. She _had_ been observing Aversa the most, now that she had thought about it. Nah shook her head and swiped away her notepad from her father.

Nah groaned, "Wish I could tell you Father, but it's a secret."

"Oh you mean like detectives?" Henry asked joyfully, "When your mom gets back she'll be so proud you're playing games!"

Nah snapped back, "It's not a game Father! This is classified business!" Nah began stomping away. She looked back over at her notes on Aversa. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Father?"

"Yeeessss?"

"Are there any truth-telling hexes?"

...

**This won't end well... OuO;;;**

**Anyway, special thanks to PrincessMiya for helping me with the flashback part! ^^**

**And speaking of the flashback part, the first person who names the song and movie the song is from gets an imaginary cookie! :3**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Fire Emblem, characters, etc.**

**Enjoy and please review! :) **

...

Chapter 10: Imprisoned

Robin slowly opened her eyes. However her vision was blurred, but she could tell she was staring at a ceiling. As she sat up, Robin felt a soft surface under her. That must be it...she was in a bed. Hopeful thoughts ran through her head. Maybe this whole thing had been a nightmare. She was most likely in her room in Ylisstol Castle. Chrom must've woken up before her and was probably having breakfast with Lucina and Morgan...

Sadly, when her vision finally cleared, this place wasn't home. It was a small room with dark yellow walls. In the right corner was a wooden dresser next to a door, while in the left corner was a small desk and chair. She looked again and saw her tactician coat hanging on the chair. Robin looked down and saw she was lying in a large bed with dark purple covers. Then the cold truth struck her once more. Rufure had burned the orchard. He had burned the Naosu Fruit. He had burned the last hope of saving Morgan...

Robin whispered softly, fighting back tears, "I'm sorry Morgan...I've...I've..._failed you_."

The door creaked open. Robin looked up, trying her best to hide her grief. Rufure entered the room with a sly grin. Following behind him were two women. The first was a Dark Knight, she had her helmet on so Robin couldn't see her face. The second was a Cleric. She had long black hair and wore a dress that resembled Lissa's, only her's was a light red. Yet something was off about her...there was something in her eyes...pity? No. No...it couldn't be.

"So wonderful to see you awake." Rufure said.

Robin glared at him and hissed, "Don't come near me!"

Rufure snickered and walked next to the bed. "Still angered at my little lie, I see?" Robin drew back her fist and swung it at him, but Rufure quickly moved. He frowned, "Hmph. You have Mother's stubbornness." Robin didn't respond. She wanted to tear this man apart and to make him regret what he had done. It wasn't often Robin had thoughts of rage or revenge, but something within her burned with anger.

Rufure shook his head, "Honestly sister, I'm surprised you still have the energy to resist. But it won't last for long..."

"What are you saying?!" Robin asked angrily. Rufure turned to the Dark Knight and nodded. She bowed and walked out.

"I know why you fight little sister," Rufure started, "For those meaningless bonds you have with the pathetic Shepherds." When he said _bonds_, it sounded like he was referring to garbage.

Robin looked away and said softly, "They are a power greater than Grima."

"I highly doubt that." Rufure replied, "But I can see they are what keeps you fighting." He bent down so that their eyes met, "Which is why I will break _every single_ bond you have." Robin's eyes became fiery once more as she reeled back her hand and slapped Rufure in the face. He stumbled backwards and held his cheek that was now turning red. Rufure glared at her, but continued, "Your son shall become a Risen, another servant for Grima. Your daughter..." He chuckled softly. Robin's eyes widened.

"That's not possible...she...she's back at..." Robin whispered. "What did you do to her?!"

Rufure didn't reply. However, the Dark Knight re-entered the room. She walked over to the bed and placed a small object wrapped in a handkerchief near Robin's hand. Robin picked it up. She hesitantly unwrapped the handkerchief. When the small item was revealed, Robin nearly fainted. "T-This...is..." She stuttered. Her hands became shaky. Tears welled up in her eyes. The object was...

Lucina's small, golden tiara.

"**NO**!" Robin sobbed and held the tiara close. Rufure merely grinned and walked over to the cleric.

He ordered, "Reina, stay here and watch over her." He reached into a pocket on his coat and pulled out a small bronze key. "Lock the door every time you leave." She slowly took the key and curtsied. Rufure then left the room with the Dark Knight. Leaving the cleric, Reina, to watch Robin cry in agony.

...

"...Toe of a frog...mixed it for five minutes...and we're done!" Henry cheered as he finished mixing the hex. Nah smiled at her father. Normally, Nah would be angry at her father for creating hexes. In fact, many times she had gone so far as to turn into her dragon and force him to throw away the hex. However, she convinced herself that these were desperate times, and it would benefit the army. Nah peeked into the large stone bowl. Floating in it was a swamp yellow liquid. Nah nearly hurled when her nose caught the smell, which reminded her of skunks. Henry took a ladle, scooped up some of the liquid, and poured it into a small bottle. He placed a cap on it and began to shake it. Nah watched in awe as the liquid in the bottle slowly turned into a gas, almost resembling mist.

Henry handed the bottle to Nah, "There you, kiddo. One Truth-Telling hex, just open and whoever smells it will be put into a trance. Once they are, you can ask them anything you want! Be careful though, it only lasts for a few minutes."

"Thanks Papa!" Nah said happily.

...

She raced out of his room, ran to Morgan's door, and knocked.

"Come in..." Morgan said glumly. Nah made the door fly open. She grinned at him with excitement in her eyes. However, not even her happy expression changed Morgan's expression that was full of sorrow. Lucina's sword was at his side.

"Morgan, I have great news!" Nah cheered, "I know how we can find the traitor!"

Morgan rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right...that. Sorry Nah, I guess I haven't been much focused lately..." Nah bent down and her eyes softened.

"I know Morgan." She whispered, "However, think of it this way, if we find the traitor, then they'll most likely know where the Risen took Lucina." At this comment, Morgan's eyes lit up. He slowly smiled and nodded.

"Alright, what's this plan?"

Nah sat down next to him and pulled out the hex. "See this? It's a truth-telling hex. All we have to do is make everyone smell it, and then voila! We'll locate the traitor."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Where in the world did you get that?!"

"My Dad." Nah answered flatly but then continued, "Anyway, our best bet is to use it at dinner. That's the only time everyone is together." Morgan nodded. Nah smiled, stood up, and left to prepare for dinner. When she was gone, Morgan looked back Parallel Falchion.

"Don't worry sis," Morgan whispered, "I'll find the traitor, and then I'll come for you. _I'll make you proud_."

...

Chrom heard the sounds of mice squeaking, dripping water, and three voices.

"Oi! Look 'ere, we've got a Princey."

"Wonder what kinds of fancy gems he got..."

"You idiot! They probably took all his things before that Rufure craven locked him in here."

Chrom opened his eyes. Standing above him were three men. The first looking quite old, he was bald and his face was covered in wrinkles. The second one looked about Gregor's age, he had large muscles and a tiny scar across his nose. The last one was a small man, he was skinny and had a small brown beard.

"He's waking up!" The old one shouted.

The small one shrieked, "We're dead!"

The strong one whacked the other two on their heads and growled, "Shut it!" Chrom sat up, ignoring the three, and looked around. The floor and walls were made of cobblestone. Water dripped from the ceiling. To the right, Chrom saw four wooden planks attached to the wall, most likely for sleeping.

"Um...Princey?" The old man tested, "You're not...uh...angry right? Try to understand, we've been down here for months, we haven't seen anything fancy or shiny for a while. Since the guards told us you were royalty, we figured you had some fancy-"

The strong one hissed, "Shut up, Snobby!" The old man yelped and immediately became quiet.

"I don't see why we can't talk to him," The small one groaned, "I mean he is going to die soon, we might as well-"

Chrom's eyes widened, "What?!"

The strong one smacked the small man once again. The old man turned to Chrom and sighed, "We're sorry Princey, but Rufure the Idiotic wants you out of the way for some plan, they said you're being executed in three days."

...

Later that day, evening had arrived. Nah and Morgan crept slowly to the entrance of the dining tent. Nah gestured Morgan to stay back and be quiet. Then she peeked through the flap of the tent. All the others were there, even Aversa.

"Ready?" Morgan whispered.

Nah nodded, "On the count of three, throw the tent flap open. I'll run in and throw the hex. Once I do, hold your breath and get a safe distance away from the tent."

Morgan grabbed the tent flap while Nah got in position.

"One..."

Morgan tightened his grip on the tent flap.

"Two..."

Nah could hear the others, laughing and talking as they ate. She held the bottle of the Truth-Telling hex close.

"Three!"

Morgan threw the tent flap open as Nah darted into the tent. The others could barely even let out a surprised gasp as she pulled the cap off of the bottle. The yellow gas escaped from the bottle and started to fill the room. Nah raced out before the gas could reach her nose. On her way out, she placed the cap back on, considering that they may need the hex again. Morgan met up with her a distance from the tent. They waited for a moment and then slowly walked back into the tent.

The other Shepherds sat perfectly still. None of them spoke. Their eyes were hazed...as if they were about to fall asleep. Nah walked around to make sure they were all under the hex. Once she confirmed it, Nah stood at the head of the table.

"Alright let's make this quick," Nah muttered. She straightened and demanded, "Raise your hand if **you** are the traitor!" Nah stood firm with her arms cross. She gazed around at the Shepherds, waiting for a hand to go up.

A minute passed.

No hand.

Another minute went by.

No hand.

Morgan walked next to her and whispered, "I thought you said that was supposed to make the traitor tell the truth."

"That's what Dad said!" Nah whispered frustrated, "But nobody here is moving!" Morgan looked back at the Shepherds, still in the trance, and thought for a moment. Nah looked back at him, waiting for the tactician-in-training to think of an idea. Part of her felt panicked, she knew the hex wouldn't last long. And if they woke up and discovered that Nah had been using a hex...oh boy, it wouldn't end well.

Morgan slowly looked up at Nah, a look of realization across his face. "If no one here is the traitor..."

Nah's eyes widened as well as she continued, "...then that means...the traitor..."

Morgan nearly screamed, "...went with Mom and Dad!"

Groans of confusion and pain rang in the children's ears. They turned to see the other Shepherds rubbing their heads and starting to awaken from their trance. They didn't seem fully aware of what happened, so Nah grabbed Morgan's hand and raced out of the tent.

Little did they know, a certain Dark Flier was already fully awake...

...

**Oh** **my God! I am so sorry this took forever!**

**But have no fear readers! I am almost done school, so I shall have more free time to work on this!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters (except OCs), etc.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

...

Chapter 11: Inner Darkness

Robin felt the cold stone as she traced her hand along the wall. There had to be an out-of-place stone, something so that she could use to make a hole. Unfortunately all the stones seemed to be firmly secure in the wall. Not unexpected of course, Robin knew that Rufure wouldn't let escaping be _that_ easy...

She scratched her head and looked around the room. Robin knew she had to hurry before Reina, the cleric watching over her, returned. Robin's attention then came to the wooden door. It was locked of course, Reina locked it every time she left. Robin walked over and examined the lock. She stared at it for a moment and snapped her fingers as an idea lit up in her mind.

"If I could find something small enough...it could fit through the lock. That, or something I could use to break down this door..." Robin whispered to herself. She looked around for anything small or thin. The drawers of the dresser and desk were empty. Rufure had taken all of her tomes, so magic was out of the question. Frustrated, Robin rubbed her hand against her forehead. Suddenly, she slowly let her hand make its way to her hair. Two pins held her pearl white hair in its usual two braids. Robin took the pins out of place. She bent down to the lock as her hair came undone and came down to her back. Robin raised the two pins and started toward the lock.

However, just before the pins could even touch the lock, a horrible yet familiar voice hissed in her ear...

"**You cannot escape Robin...**"

A fierce pounding occurred in her head. Robin dropped the pins and clutched her head. She fell to her knees as she groaned, "W-Who...are..." The pain increased before she could finish.

The voice continued, "**Come now Robin, you do not remember my voice? I revealed my connection to you in this same manner time ago...**" Robin didn't reply. The voice went on, "**Even today Robin, you still refuse to accept who you truly are. You still keep the prince close to your heart. You still refuse to accept your bloodlines**."

Robin let out a small gasp. Those words...only one had ever spoken those words. Robin cringed as she whispered, "Validar..."

"**Ah, such a bright daughter you are, Robin! Yes my child, it is I.**"

"T-That's not possible...y-you're d-dead..." Robin stuttered in disbelief.

"**Dead, but not gone my dear. Your little game of hide-and-seek with fate is over. You've returned to the Dragon's Table, and the awakening of the Fell Dragon shall finally succeed!**"

Robin's eyes widened, "The Dragon's Table. Oh gods, no!"

**"Oh yes. Your destiny has arrived. However, I've only come to show you something...**"

The thumping in Robin's head surged as a vision flashed before her eyes...

_Excellus snapped his fingers. Two Grimleal assassins walked over. The first one forced Chrom, whose wrists were tied together by rope, to the front of the shrine of the Fell Dragon. The second took out a sword and aimed toward Chrom's back._

_Rufure shouted to the Grimleal watching, "Behold! The one blessed by Naga meets his end!" Chrom shut his eyes and lowered his head. Rufure turned his gaze toward Robin, who was being held back by a Grimleal Barbarian. He smirked at her and taunted, "Say goodbye to your precious husband."_

_Robin's eyes welled up with tears as she screeched, "CHROM NO!" She struggled to break free of the barbarian's hold. _

_Chrom whispered, "Robin, please know, I'll always love you. May we meet again...someday."_

_"NO!" Robin cried desperately. The assassin lunged the sword forward._

_Chrom fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Red stains scattered on the floor. His blue eyes slowly closed as he fell to the floor. The Grimleal watching cheered victoriously. The barbarian released Robin. She ran over and shook Chrom. _

_"Chrom! Chrom!" She sobbed, "Wake up! Please! Wake up!" No response came from the prince. Robin stopped and placed her hand on his cheek that was now slowly becoming cold. After a moment of letting streams of tears flow from her eyes, Robin raised her hand off Chrom's cheek. She placed both of her hands on her heart as she whispered, "You win...just...do it." _

_Rufure grinned with pleasure as a dark aura surrounded his sister. The cheers of the Grimleal grew louder as Robin opened her eyes that were now glowing red. She stood up and turned to Rufure. He walked over and bowed. _

_"I have returned." Grima stated._

Reality swirled back as Validar's voice shouted, "**DON'T YOU SEE ROBIN? YOU ARE THE FELL DRAGON!**"

"STOP!" Robin screamed as she fell on her back. Validar's laugh echoed in her head. "NO! STOP THIS!" Robin screeched more as tears fell down her cheeks. "TORMENT MY HEART NO MORE!"

The wooden door flew open. Reina walked in carrying a tray of food. As soon as she saw the tactician on the floor screaming, Reina dropped the tray and rushed over.

"Milady, what happened?!" Reina asked in a panicked voice. Robin didn't answer, but her screams slowly softened and stopped. She sat up and held her head.

She shivered and whispered, "Chrom...don't leave...me..."

...

Rain pounded on the Shepherd's Home base that night. Nah tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of Morgan and the horror in his expression when they had realized the traitor was with his parents. He had ran off and shut himself in his room. Nah felt pain in her heart, she had failed Morgan twice.

Finally giving up on sleeping, Nah got up and tip-toed, being careful not to wake up the others in the rooms next to her own, out of the room. As she walked throughout the barracks, a crack of lightning lit up outside followed by a roar of thunder. Nah made her way over to a window. She placed her chin in her hand as she watched trees sway in the fierce wind. Another strike of lightning lit the world up.

However, during the brief light, Nah spotted two figures. The one was a short human wearing a hood while the other was a Pegasus.

"By the Gods, another intruder?" Nah groaned as she raced out.

...

The hooded figure tugged on the rope of the Pegasus's collar. The Pegasus jumped wildly and snorted. Nah raced toward the two figures while shouting, "Halt!"

The hooded figure turned to see Nah. He held his hand up to signal her to stop, but Nah jumped and tackled the figure onto the ground. He struggled to get the young Manakete off, but Nah refused to let go.**  
**

"Nah! Nah!" The figure whispered in a panicked voice, "You'll wake the others up!"

"How do you know my name?" Nah growled.

The figure sighed and finally shouted, "_STOP_!" Suddenly Nah froze. She knew that voice. Nah and the hooded human stood up at the same time. He lowered his hood, revealing his royal blue hair and brown eyes.

"Morgan..." Nah whispered. However she quickly glared at him, "What in Naga's name are you doing?!" She examined the young tactician more. He had a knapsack strapped to his back and two swords on both of his sides. One sword was his own silver sword while the other was Lucina's Parallel Falchion. Of course. It was obvious what he was doing. Nah stated, "No."

Morgan turned back to the Pegasus, that was now calm, and began climbing onto its back.

Nah grabbed his arm and shouted, "Are you insane?! You're sick, and your condition is only getting worse!"

Morgan replied, "Nah, the Risen have Lucina! _My sister_! And now, they'll get my parents! I have to do something!" He shook Nah's arm off and sat on the Pegasus's back. The Pegasus started to trot forward until Nah ran in front of it and held both of her arms out.

"Morgan listen-"

"_Get out of the way, Nah_." Morgan growled as his eyes flashed Risen red. Nah gasped and covered her mouth to avoid screaming. Morgan's eyes returned to brown as his expression turned to shock. He held his forehead. "I...I'm sorry Nah...I..." Morgan grunted and started to slide off the Pegasus. Nah's eyes widened as the young tactician's eyes closed and he lost his balance.

"Morgan!" Nah cried as she raced towards him.

However, two long arms caught Morgan just before he could smash into the ground. Nah stopped running as she saw the Dark Flier, Aversa, standing before her.

"Easy Morgan," Aversa whispered, surprisingly, gently as she helped him regain his balance on the ground. Morgan's eyes opened slowly as he rubbed his forehead.

"A-Aversa," He stuttered weakly, "I can explain."

Aversa grinned, "No need. You and Nah aren't the only spies around here you know." Nah lowered her head. "You two didn't honestly think I didn't know what you were up to? Nah's little notes and that truth telling hex..."

"How did you know?" Nah asked softly.

Aversa giggled, "Well it was quite obvious, and your father can be quite a blabber mouth..."

Nah snapped her fingers and groaned, "Darn it, father!"

Aversa looked rather amused. She turned back to Morgan and started to say, "Your little friend is right about one thing, going to find your parents and sister is a bad idea..."

Morgan snapped back, "I'm not going to let my family die! No matter what either of you say I'll-"

Aversa finished, "...alone." Morgan and Nah gasped at the same time.

"You'll come with me?" Morgan asked. Aversa nodded and smiled more. Morgan grinned, "Thank you..."

Aversa crossed her arms, "Of course we'll go on my Pegasus, because you on a Pegasus is probably the scariest thing I could imagine."

"Now hold on-" Nah started to protest.

Morgan turned to her with soft eyes, "Nah, you don't have to come. It's your choice. But...I'd really appreciate if you did."

Nah stood frozen. One side of her knew Morgan could die on this journey and...transform. However the other side was screaming at her to go with them. After all, this was _Morgan_. The prince of Ylisse. The person she promised to protect. Her best friend. The boy she lo-

"Nah?"

Nah grunted and walked over to him. She stared at him straight in his brown eyes.

"Well?"

Nah grabbed his hand, "I'm in."

Morgan cheered, "Alright! With the three of us together, we'll save Lucina, Father, and Mother!"

Nah laughed softly, "Optimistic as usual."

Aversa spoke up, "Then we're agreed. Now Nah, run along and get your little dragonstone. I'll go get my Pegasus ready. Meet me outside the storage tent."

...

Excellus and three Grimleal knights walked to the door of the cell holding Chrom and the other three men. Chrom, who has been sitting on the floor, looked up and glared at the grinning sage.

"What do _you_ want?" Chrom growled.

Excellus giggled and turned to one of the knights. The knight bowed and unlocked the cell door. The other two knights walked into the cell, swords at their sides.

"You're taking a trip to the Dragon's Table, Prince Chrom." One of the knights taunted.

Excellus announced darkly, "It's time."

...

**WOAH! OH MY-**

***faints***

***Ahem* Okay, of this chapter seems a little rushed and shorter, well you're going to have to forgive me. :/ **

**This chapter was a PAIN to write because I just couldn't decide what to write. That's why it took so long... ^^;**

**See ya! And please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Fire Emblem, characters (except OCs), etc.**

**Special thanks to MewMew55 for making this awesome cover! :)**

**Enjoy and please comment!**

...

Chapter 12: Robin's Stand

Reina gently placed a cup of ice cold water on the nightstand next to bed, where Robin sat still horrified from that vision. She tried again and again, but it wouldn't disappear from her mind. Chrom...lying on the floor dead. Grima...returning.

"N-No!" Robin groaned, holding her head. Reina jolted back a bit. However, she stared at Robin. This woman had a life...friends...family. She hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. All this woman had ever done was being born with the heart of the Fell Dragon. But she had never asked for that. It was a cruel fate. Reina's eyes saddened more as she turned her gaze to the small tiara of Lucina. This woman was a mother, and because of the one Reina served, this mother would probably never see her children again. Reina placed her hand on her heart. Watching this suffering was becoming more unbearable each second. She couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done.

Reina stepped toward Robin once more, "Milady?"

Robin looked up at Reina, but didn't say a word.

"Maybe...a book will help calm you?" Reina asked. Robin hesitated, but then slowly nodded. Reina smiled and bowed. She walked out of the room. When she closed the wooden door, Robin heard a tiny _click_ from the key used to lock the door.

...

"It will be _such_ a sight!" Excellus snickered as he sat on next to a Grimleal Knight who was driving the wooden carriage. Excellus turned to the small barred window behind him on the carriage. Through it, he could see Chrom sitting inside, glaring at him. Excellus grinned more and continued, "And just imagine the expression on your precious wife's face! Ha!"

Chrom glared more. He finally spoke, "Your plan will not succeed."

Excellus laughed hysterically. After his laugh died down, he replied, "Oh Princey, it already is. As we speak, Rufure is slowly breaking little Robin. After all, your son has no hope of being cured, and your daughter is ours now."

Chrom's eyes widened as he growled, "What did you do to Lucina?!"

"Let's just say, she's embraced her mother's blood as well..."

Chrom clenched his fists.

"And for the grand finale, you being executed right in front of her!" Excellus gloated, "That'll forever crush her delicate heart! And the Fell Dragon will consume her..."

Chrom was silent for a moment, but then explained, "Robin is much stronger than you think. Even if I were to die, even if both Lucina and Morgan were gone, Robin will always keep fighting!"

Excellus rolled his eyes, "Oh really Lord Poetry? Why's that?"

"...Because she knows that not even death can break our bonds. She knows that no matter what happens to us, we'll always be with her."

Excellus chuckled and turned away from Chrom as if he were a small child talking nonsense. Chrom sighed. He turned his gaze to the small barred window. Through it, he saw a small patch of the bright blue sky. Up in that sky was a dark Pegasus and a magenta dragon, flying side by side. Chrom stared at the wooden floor of the carriage.

"_Robin...stay strong."_

...

Reina returned a few moments later carrying a small book in her hands. She smiled and handed it to Robin, who took it slowly.

"T-Thank you," Robin stuttered. She placed it on her lap. It had a brown cover and light white pages could be seen. She looked back up at Reina who was still smiling gently. It seemed...odd to Robin. For the past few days Reina had only spoken a few words to her.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Reina finally said as she walked out of the room and closed the wooden door behind her.

Robin tossed the book to the side. This was no time for reading. She had to escape, Chrom needed her. Now the first issue was the door. Reina locked it every time she left-

Wait a moment. Something was a miss. The way Reina had left was different than the other times. But what was it? She walked out and locked it...

Wait...

"There wasn't a click..." Robin said aloud. Her attention then grew to the book. Robin slowly picked it up from the floor. She flipped the book over to the cover. Her eyes widened.

On the cover, was a lightning strike. This wasn't a book. It was a _tome_. Robin sat frozen. She gazed back to the door. Was it her imagination? Did Reina...

Robin shook her head. This was no time to think about it. No matter what the cause, Reina had allowed her to escape. Robin had to seize the chance. She turned to the nightstand and took Lucina's tiara. Grabbing the tome as well, Robin walked over to the door. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the doorknob. She turned it slowly and pushed the door open, revealing a hallway made of a grey marble floor and dark yellow walls.

She held Lucina's tiara close to her as she whispered, "Lucina...lend me strength." Robin placed it in her coat pocket and pulled up her hood. After a deep breath, Robin took off, racing through the hall. Her feet carried throughout the halls, turning left and right through the different corridors.

...

Lucina's words echoed...

_"In the future, you were taken."_

Morgan raced through the halls of Ylisstol Palace. Or rather, the halls that _weren't_ filled with walking corpses. All the candles were blown out, not a single soul was in sight. Even so, he could still hear the grunts and cries of their soldiers as their lances, axes, and swords clashed. The Risen had finally reached his home. It had only been a few hours ago, and already so much destruction took place. However if the castle had already been this damaged, who could imagine what took place in the town-

Morgan stopped running and turned to a window covered by a light green curtain. He grabbed it with both of his hands and threw it to the side. However, he immediately regretted doing so, for the sight outside was most gruesome. The entire capital below was on fire. Morgan could barely see any survivors running for their lives. More screams echoed in the hallway.

"Gods help us!"

"What are you- agh!"

"Why have you forsaken us?!"

A horrible chill ran down his spine. These horrible cries...these were the soldiers...the citizens...his people. Morgan pulled out his silver sword and starting toward the throne room.

However a familiar voice called out to him, "Morgan!" Morgan turned to see Nah racing toward him, her expression full of concern. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Nah what are you doing here?!" Morgan asked alarmed, "You're supposed to be with Cynthia and the other Pegasus Knights!"

Nah looked away as she closed her eyes and whispered, "They've...fallen. Every single one except Cynthia. I told her to gather the others and meet at the South courtyard so we can escape-"

"We can't give up!" Morgan interrupted. "We can still save Ylisstol, all we have to do is-"

"Ylisstol is in flames, _you idiot_!" Nah angrily snapped back. She marched over to the window and pointed to the horrific sight. "Already down there are millions of people dead!" Morgan was silent and lowered his head.

"But..."

Nah sighed, "I'm sorry Morgan. I can't imagine how painful it must be to watch your kingdom suffer. But if we lose both you and Lucina, we'll have no chance of defeating Grima."

Morgan clenched his fists, but nodded, "Go get the Fire Emblem. I'll get Lucina. We'll meet you there." Nah nodded and ran off. Morgan ran in the direction of the throne room.

As he approached the large doors leading to the throne room, the screams grew louder and louder. However through the screams his sister's voice spoke strong.

"We can't let these things win. Now grab a sword, _and fight_!"

Morgan sighed, he agreed with her completely, another kingdom fallen only meant Grima was winning. However, Nah was right. There was no other hope than for them to leave. Morgan was just about to reach for the handle when-

_CRASH!_

The stone walls next to the doors flew forward as the screams were at their loudest. A cloud of stone, dust, banners, and even Risen rushed forward. It was blinding, everything became even more dark. Morgan shielded his eyes, he felt his silver sword slip from his hand. Morgan staggered forward as he called, "Lucina! Lucina!" However the force became too much and Morgan was sent backwards. He felt his back smash against a wall. _  
_

The screams...went silent. Not even Risen could be heard. Morgan groaned with pain as he struggled to stand. Sound began to come back to him, for he heard a frightening voice growl, "**Your mother and father...are dead, tiny one**."

Morgan wiped the dust off and opened his eyes. He could've fainted at the sight. The ceiling...and half of the throne room was gone. Towering above, was the enormous Fell Dragon. Its many wings were spread open, its eyes were glowing blood red, and it's mouth filled with razor sharp teeth open. Morgan let out a small gasp. He froze with terror. His gaze drifted down from the dragon. Standing in front of it, was Lucina clutching Falchion tightly. However her hands trembled as she pointed Falchion to Grima. Morgan could see Lucina was trying her best to hide the fear. After all, who wouldn't be scared?

"**And now it is your turn...**" The Fell Dragon taunted as its head rose up, "**...TO DIE**!" The Fell Dragon lunged toward Lucina, who gave out a might shout. Morgan raced toward her.

"LUCINA!" He tackled her out of the way before she could even see him. The two rolled to the side and sat up. He shouted angrily, "Are you mad?! That...thing... could've killed you! What were you thinking?!"

Lucina panted as she stuttered, "M-Morgan?!"

"Listen to me," Morgan said as he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, "We have to get out of here!"

"But-"

Grima snickered, "**Well, well, who is this?**" Morgan froze, but shakily turned toward the Fell Dragon. The multiple red eyes stared straight at Morgan. Lucina shook her head and stepped in front of him.

Lucina shouted, "Your fight is with me! Leave him be!"

Grima continued, "**The blood...flows strong. Just like your precious Mother...yet also has the blood of Naga. Yes...you could prove to be much useful, boy.**"

Morgan didn't move. He breathed heavily as his eyes widened, "M-Mother's...blood?" Lucina also seemed fazed by this, yet kept her stance.

"Morgan run!" She shouted. Morgan still didn't move. Thoughts were buzzing in his head. Lucina turned to him with a worried expression, "RUN!"

"**Useful in deed. Come boy, let us embrace your blood. Your mother's blood. _My blood_.**"

"Morgan get out of here!" Lucina pleaded. "Morgan? Morgan! MORGAN!"

...

"Morgan?" Nah's voice tested.

Morgan awoke with a jolt. He looked around at his surroundings, in front of him was Aversa who was steering the dark Pegasus they flew on. Nah flew beside them in her magenta dragon form. Below the trio were the sand dunes that made up the Plegian Desert. The sun was bright, beating heat down to the ground.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Aversa chuckled.

"H-How long was I out?" Morgan asked groggily.

"Just a few hours," Nah answered casually. Her head titled a bit as she asked, "Woah are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Morgan mumbled, "...Actually it was Grima." The terrifying image ran through his head.

"Pardon?"

"N-Nothing."

Nah was silent, but turned her head forward and continued flying. Morgan stared at her. That dream...it felt so unreal...yet so familiar. Nah...she had been there. Did she know what had happened as well? And...Owain, Kjelle, Noire...all the others, did they know too?

Was Morgan the only one who was clueless?

...

**Dear Readers. I. Am. So. SORRY.  
**

**This what happens when summer laziness infects my fanfiction ideas. DX**

**I'm going to try to be better about this, so I thank you for being patient. ;u;  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Fire Emblem, character (except OCs), etc.**

**So sorry for the long wait everyone! DX**

...

Chapter 13: Blood of Dragons

"You wanted to see me, Lord Rufure?" Reina asked shakily as she entered the room. The walls were dark yellow, the floor was covered by a dark purple carpet, and the symbol of Grima were on banners all over the wall. In front of Reina was Rufure who stood at a marble pedestal where a small orb sat.

"Ah yes, please, come closer." Rufure replied as he looked up at her with a dark smile. Reina's hands became sweaty as she stepped forward to him. Rufure's gaze turned back down to the orb, but he continued, "Tell me, how is my little sister fairing?"

Reina felt her limbs tighten with fear. She opened her mouth, however no words could escape. Rufure seemed rather amused.

He spoke up, "You were always such a compassionate one. That's why you let her go, isn't it?" Reina let out a small yelp as she jumped back a little.

"L-Lord Rufure! I...I would never..."

Rufure walked to her, still smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "_Well done_." He then proceeded to leave the room.

She froze to the spot at those words. Well done? Oh no...that could've only meant...

"Robin...oh gods!" Reina gasped.

...

The trio of Aversa, Nah, and Morgan continued their way through the hot air of Plegia. It had been two days since their departure. So far there hadn't been trouble, though Plegia Desert was barren and dry, Nah had used her senses which directed them to an oasis every once in while to refill on water. However, it still confused her, why were they in Plegia? Chrom and the others had left for Mount Prism for the fruit. So why were they here of all places? Nah had thought of the possibility that Aversa led them here to find Lucina, but even if she was taken by Risen, they couldn't be sure the Risen had taken Lucina here.

Then there was the issue of Morgan. He seemed to be getting even worse, he was becoming more pale and the red flashes in his eyes were happening more frequent. Nah prayed that when the three of them finally would meet with the other Shepherds that they would have the Naosu fruit.

"Alright kiddies," Aversa tested, interrupting Nah's thoughts, "you were looking for the traitor, correct?" Nah cringed a little, not only because she felt daft since Aversa had easily found out about her and Morgan's plans, but also she hated being addressed as "kiddie".

Morgan nodded, "Right. All we know is the traitor is someone who left with my parents."

Nah spoke up, "Why do you ask? Have a suspect?"

Aversa giggled, "Well it's not an entire list, but yes, I do have _one_."

"Great!" Morgan cheered with his usual smile, "Who?"

Aversa didn't reply right away. She clenched the reins of her Pegasus and took a deep breath, "Let's go through the clues. That day when Morgan was bitten, remember what happened?"

Nah narrowed her eyes, "Yes. You pointed a lance at Morgan."

"Pardon?" Morgan squeaked.

Aversa ignored both of their comments and continued, "Keep retracing the steps, how did we find out about the cure?"

"Gangrel told us. He knew about since his troops had gotten Risen Fever during his reign." Nah answered casually.

"Now hold on a minute," Aversa replied, "If I remember correctly back during the Ylisse-Plegia War, the Risen were only _just _appearing. I only knew about them since Validar had explained them to me. Gangrel on the other hand knew nothing about Risen."

Morgan's eyes widened. He and Nah exchanged expressions of realization.

Aversa continued, "Plus, Mount Prism, the location of the fruit, could only be reached by traveling through Ylisse. Gangrel would've never step foot in Ylisse during his reign as king. He _hated_ Ylisse. Not to mention, Gangrel could've easily been caught trespassing and be thrown into prison."

"So you're saying..." Morgan began.

"_Gangrel_ is the traitor."

Nah was completely filled with awestruck. She suddenly growled with anger, "How could I have been so **stupid**?!" Both Morgan and Aversa jolted a bit at her outburst. She darted to the ground. As Nah landed, she transformed back into her young-looking human form. Aversa's Pegasus followed to the ground soon after. Aversa and Morgan watched as Nah walked a short distance away from them and kicked the sand. She had her fists clenched and her head was lowered. Finally, Nah fell to her knees and sat perfectly still.

A minute passed.

Nah didn't budge.

Another minute passed.

Nah still sat as still as a statue.

Finally giving up on Nah getting up on her own, Morgan slowly made his way over to the young Manakete. As he approached her, he heard a strange sound coming from his friend. A..._sniffle_? Morgan looked in front of her and noticed another strange sight. There were tiny dots in the sand. They appeared to be wet. But how? They were out in the desert, finding water that wasn't from an oasis was about as rare as anyone wearing an outfit Lucina had picked out for them. However, it finally hit the young tactician.

Nah was _crying._

"I know." Nah choked, "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Morgan began, "Nah..."

Nah interrupted, "That day you were bitten, I was acting so immature. I froze like a small child in battle, and I was too busy crying to realize the traitor was standing in the same room with me."

Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nah, you couldn't have known-"

"Because of my childish behavior, you're sick with Risen Fever! Because of my childish behavior, there's a traitor with your parents! Because of my childish behavior, your sister is captured by Risen!" Nah growled. She looked up at Morgan with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Go ahead! Lecture me, yell at me!" She looked back down at the sand, "_Hate_ me."

Morgan's eyes softened. He sat in front of her and stared straight into Nah's light purple eyes. "I could never hate you Nah." She didn't look at Morgan, so he continued, "Nah you have to truly believe me this time when I say that this isn't your fault. None of it. This all happened because of someone who wants to hurt others. We're the ones who have been hurt. None of us, not even you, could've known any of this." Nah slowly rose her head back up at Morgan. "You've been so strong through everything, Nah. When Lucina and I had our argument, you were the one person who I knew had my trust. You took care of me, you stood by me, and I'm truly blessed to have someone so strong as you as my friend. We're still kids Nah, and kids make tons of mistakes. I know you hate to admit that. But right now, you can stop, and let it all out. Stop being tough, for just this one moment."

Nah let out a small sob. She stared at Morgan as her eyes became even more watery with tears. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and sobbed repeatedly, "_I'm sorry Morgan, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry_!" Morgan hugged her tightly and smiled.

He whispered softly to her, "You don't have to be anymore."

...

Rufure made his way down a stone circular staircase, the only light guiding the way were the dim torches on the walls and a small flickering lantern in his hand.

At the bottom of the staircase was a large iron door with two Dark Knights standing beside it. As Rufure approached, they both respectfully bowed to him. Rufure nodded in return. He titled his head to the door. The guard on the left responded by removing a copper key hanging on the wall and unlocking the iron door.

Rufure slowly entered the small chamber. It had no windows for sunlight or fresh air, in the right corner was a wooden plank covered by hay, and a tiny wooden bucket filled with water. He smirked at the young woman sitting in the left corner. Her long blue hair was in tangles. Her clothes were covered in muck. Her expression was full of anger and despair.

"Princess Lucina," Rufure tested as he bent down to her, "or should I say, my precious _niece_?"

Lucina looked straight at him and replied angrily, "Silence. You are no family of mine."

"True, to be quite honest my dear, I myself would not consider you family," Rufure explained, "but not even you can ignore our bloodlines. Whether you like or not, we _are_ connected."

Lucina growled, "I don't care. After what you've done to my brother and parents, I don't want anything to do with you!"

Rufure stood up while saying sarcastically, "Well that's just unfortunate for you." He crossed his arms and stared down at Lucina, "You are still going to help us."

"_Never_!" Lucina snapped back. However, she suddenly froze. A sensation rose...a burning sensation...it grew painful in her left eye, where the Brand of the Exalt could be seen. As the pain increased, Lucina placed her hands over the eye. She began trembling as she fell to her knees and hissed with pain.

Rufure chuckled darkly, "You see, my little niece, you cannot deny that you are a fellblood. You contain the blood of Naga and Grima. Naga's blood was stronger in you than your brother, who had the blood of Grima racing throughout his veins."

"M-Morgan..." Lucina stuttered softly as she continued to fight the burning sensation.

"Sadly," Rufure continued, "due to having no memories of the future, his emotions would prove to be more difficult to manipulate. However...you on the other hand, have so many tragic memories of your dire future. All I had to do was increase Grima's energy in _your_ blood. And I've been doing so ever since I brought you here..."

"NO!" Lucina cried out. Her right eye was now filled with tears. The pain was becoming more unbearable each moment. She managed to force herself to look at Rufure, "Why...why would you do this?!"

Rufure glared at her. After a moment of silence, he finally started, "When my mother took Robin, Father was enrage. I was only a child, but even so, I stayed right by his side. I always told him that no matter what, I would stay loyal to him. However I, his first born son, was not a suitable vessel for Grima, unlike my sister. I was a disgrace in his eyes. But I still remained loyal."

Lucina remembered facing off against Validar...how cold and ruthless he was...how could anyone love someone like Validar?

"Then as the years went by, he took in that...sorcery girl...Aversa..." Rufure scoffed, "I had stayed by his side since childhood, but she just came right in and suddenly was his favorite. He trained her in the dark arts...taught her to ride a Pegasus...and told _me_ to stay indoors and study. Years passed, and that fateful day came, when my sister returned."

Lucina wanted to speak back, but the sensation had grown so much, that words were now impossible to make...

Rufure clenched his fists, "Father of course was thrilled. I offered my assistance in Grima's Awakening. But Father only pushed me aside and told me to not be involved. 'The last thing I need is you ruining the revival,' he would tell me. I obeyed of course, but I still witnessed the revival...and I saw Father being killed..." He pointed to Lucina, "by _your_ father."

Lucina laid on the floor, now only groaning, as the pain had died down.

"I now had no chance to ever prove myself to him...he died considering me a horrible disgrace." Rufure suddenly smirked, "But now...I'll prove him wrong. I'll be proven to be Grima's vessel...no..._greater _than just Grima's vessel." He once again bent down to Lucina, "Now...awaken."

Lucina stood from the floor. As she rose, though, it was unbalanced, as of she was being lifted by a broken rope. She had a blank expression, but stared at Rufure. Lucina didn't make a single sound. Rufure nodded at her with an evil grin. Lucina opened her left eye. It was still it's natural blue, however...

In the center, was the mark of Grima.


End file.
